


Une Larme de Jinchuuriki

by mugu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/M, Genderswap, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugu/pseuds/mugu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abusée par la seule personne en qui elle avait vraiment crue, Naruto s'engage sur le long chemin de la guérison parsemé d'aventures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Jinchuuriki Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14154) by Mr. Twain. 



# Prologue

Ses lèvres la caressèrent...

Il était si gentil. Étrange n'est-ce pas? Quelqu'un était gentil avec elle; personne n'avait été jamais gentil avec elle.

Il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse en retour, alors elle l'embrassa en retour...

Elle courra alors sa main entre les fils soyeux de ses cheveux... Elle aimait chaque recoin de sa personne, que cela était le petit bout émergeant de son être, où chacun de ses muscles qu'elle adorait se repaître. Une fois la partie douloureuse terminée pour elle, il adorait tant la câliner; car il s'extasiait de goulûment l'embrasser.

Elle savait qu'elle était laide; car personne n'osait lever un regard sur elle. Les gens l'insultaient, la haïssaient, l'évitaient, et la blessaient indéniablement, inévitablement, indéfiniment...

Il la blessa également lui aussi, toutefois, de manière bien pire, plus subtile, plus cruelle... Mais il était si doux...

Il gémit alors un nom.

Le nom d'une autre personne.

Il devait y avoir quelque fille chanceuse en dehors de cet endroit qu'il devait sans doute aimer. Il la lui disait à chaque fois qu'il la chevauchait. C'était seulement la troisième fois en deux mois, mais cela lui faisait toujours mal, et cela restait horriblement douloureux les jours d'après, mais Naruto l'acceptait. Elle prenait toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait recevoir de lui. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas en fond, elle l'acceptait.

Personne n'aimait un monstre.

Ses cheveux blancs neige lui taquinèrent son nez, et elle aurait gloussé si ce n'était pour cette étrangère langue qui s'enfourchait à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas la partie douloureuse qui suivait non plus.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait; c'était que des bras chaleureux l'encerclent. Elle voulait tant qu'il s'endorme pour qu'elle pouvait prétendre en avoir autour d'elle, elle adorait se serrer contre lui lorsqu'il dormait; car elle se sentait en sécurité au près de lui. Elle pouvait ainsi regarder dans ses yeux et prétendre, prétendre qu'il était son père, qu'elle avait eu un cauchemar et qu'il était venu pour la réconforter. Elle pouvait rêver également qu'il était son amant, qu'elle était une fille plus âgée, et que cela était plus juste pour elle. Elle pouvait s'illusionner qu'il était son meilleur ami, et qu'il était là pour la choyer et la chérir. Elle pouvait ainsi prétendre qu'il n'était pas le monstre qui la hantait toujours à chacun de ses pas... Et qu'il était au dessus d'elle; encore...

Debout, s'étendant sur elle...

S'était-elle endormie ?

Mizuki lui sourit où ses blanches dents transparurent malicieusement.

\- Eh bien, monstre, n'était-ce pas adorable ?

Elle ne pouvait se retenir de lui sourire en retour, elle ne faisait juste que de le regarder avec admiration.

Le son d'une brin-guette se fit savoir lorsque Mizuki releva son pantalon. « N'oublie pas le test demain, chapitre treize et quatorze, » murmura-t-il lui-même embarrassé, regardant loin de la minuscule créature.

Naruto ne faisait juste que de le regarder avec de grands, de très grands yeux bleus.

* * *

 _Quelque chose est bizarre avec moi..._ pensa Naruto vomissant pour la vingtième fois de suite. _Que se passe-t-il avec mon corps ?_

* * *

Ino snobait la petite blonde, marchant vers elle vicieusement en dévergondant son corps d'une rude manière qu'elle avait prise de sa mère.

\- Salut la Grosse ! la salua-t-elle _mélodieusement_ , encore en train de porter cet hideux gilet orange à ce que je vois !

_Je porte ce gilet seulement parce que tu m'as dit de le mettre... Car tu as dis que les grosses devaient justement cacher leur poids..._

Naruto tourna la tête en souriant piteusement.

Sakura... Toujours présente au côté d'Ino... Elle devait toujours s'ingérer dans une discussion qui ne la regardait pas.

\- Tu pues le vomie comme d'habitude lui sourit la peste aux cheveux roses bonbons avec mépris.

Naruto baissa la tête. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire ; celle qui était toujours abandonnée puisque personne d'autre ne désirait la toucher après qu'elle l'avait été utilisée par elle. C'était toujours après les cours que ces deux filles venaient à elle encore et encore, comme toujours.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de surveiller ce que tu manges, la Grosse, rajouta Sakura. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de parents que cela signifie que tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Naruto traça de petits cercles dans la terre avec son pied.

Ino lui agita rudement deux doigts devant les yeux sombres de la blonde. « Eh ! Eh ! La Grosse ! Nous étions en train de te causer ! »

Naruto releva la tête.

\- Je suis désolée Ino-san, Sakura san, qu'étiez-vous en train de dire ? demanda Naruto avec politesse.

_Pourquoi suis-je si calme ? Pourquoi suis-je donc si polie ? Oh... Que je suis fatiguée..._ _Mon gros ventre est comme une sangsue, une sangsue aspirant toute mon énergie..._

Son ventre formait une large bosse, une très grosse bosse pour une bien si petite créature bien qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas si gros... Elle portait toujours sa veste orange qui la camouflait avec des shorts gris lui descendant jusqu'à ses genoux mêlés à des chaussettes cachant également ses jambes enflées. Les minuscules chaussures qu'elle portait étaient encore plus minuscules en comparaison du reste de son corps. Elle ressemblait à une misérable créature, fatiguée de tout. Ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés, sa face présentait une grimace permanente et seuls ses yeux ressortaient de sa peau désolée ; elle était l'image même de la petite fille zombifiée.

Et alors, sentant sa misère, les deux autres filles qui étaient haïes et qui se faisaient brutaliser par leur camarades se retournaient vers une cible plus petite et plus facile d'accès qu'elles, car elle était la seule qu'elles pouvaient blesser au travers de leurs piètres insultes.

Et Naruto supportait la douleur, et cette blessure, ainsi que toute la haine qu'elle entrait dans une place secrète de son cœur, une place qu'elle montrait seulement à Mizuki; car elle montrait seulement sa peine à une seule personne, et c'était celle qui la saisissait dans ses bras et qui la consolait en la laissant pleurer sur son épaule, qui la pardonnait enfin à elle.

Pardonner et encore pardonner...

Finalement, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher; elle se roula en boule du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour supporter ce ballon gonflé qu'était son ventre, qui était presque aussi gros qu'elle était elle-même...

Elle qui pleurait silencieusement sur un coussin, rêvant de cauchemars d'un monstre sortant de son estomac et la finissant.

* * *

Mizuki la nourrissait.

Mizuki lui apportait de l'eau.

Mizuki lui pardonnait.

* * *

Et enfin, la douleur commença.

En premier lieu, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une secousse la réveillant cahotée. Silencieusement, elle priait pour que le monstre de son estomac ne la tuerait alors qu'elle tomba dans un sommeil épuisé.

Alors les secousses reprirent, avec plus d'ardeur et d'insistance, causant l'enfant émancipé crier une poignante angoisse. Mais les secousses se terminèrent assez vite, et ne reviendraient la déranger que pour un autre instant, plus tard.

Le premier signe de sa pire souffrance fut l'éclaboussure entre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas encore soulagée de pouvoir marcher toute seule, et Mizuki normalement nettoyait son bazar après elle en l'aidant à se relever, et en la jetant dans un baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Mizuki la pardonnerait toujours pour ensuite lui faire la grimace, lui disant oh combien elle était hideuse et répugnante autant qu'elle était et qu'il se demandait même comment pouvait-il la supporter. Mais c'était une évidence lui assurait-il qu'il devait être certain que cela était fait, et que son putain de chakra ne lui laisserait tuer la créature.

Ainsi, Naruto devint négligeant à propos de cette répulsive éclaboussure, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte d'alarme lui signale dans sa tête qu'il était temps, que cela arrivait...

Et qu'elle n'était pas prête.

C'était horrible ; elle poussa un hurlement l'étourdissant. Son agonie était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie:

C'était un monstre; une créature qui se collait à elle, et qu'importait le nombre de fois qu'elle frappait son estomac, hurlait, et refusait de s'en aller; refusait de la laisser, celle-ci revenait toujours à la charge.

Douleur, agonie, horreur.

Naruto cria douleur cette nuit, et qu'elle alimenta durant des jours, des nuits, des semaines même.

C'était impitoyable et inflexible.

Et enfin elle céda.

Elle trouva bout de verre pointu par terre et tenta de s'ouvrir là où le monstre à l'intérieur d'elle tentait de s'échapper en lui écrasant ses vertèbres avec quelque chose qu'elle trouva dur.

Alors, enfin, la souffrance absolue allait bientôt cesser.

Naruto s'évanouit, flasque, épuisée, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait de ne s'endormir. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait de regarder.

Elle entendit quelque chose crier.

Elle baissa son regard sur la chose la plus immonde sur laquelle elle n'avait jamais porté son regard.

Mais en dépit de ça, pour quelques raisons que ce soient... Naruto l'adora.

Et alors, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Mizuki était là lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

\- Chut. Ne raconte rien, retourne et l'école et oublie tout.

\- Où ? croassa Naruto.

\- Fini. soupira Mizuki. Fini pour de bon. Terminé.

Une sorte d'immense poids semblait se soulever d'elle pour atterrir sur son épaule et il sourit apaisé.

Le corps de Naruto commença à trembler ; et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Non, non, non, non ! cria-telle désespérément. Je veux-

\- Nous n'obtenons pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? lui coupa Mizuki. Moi qui espérais une fille facile, au lieu de ça, j'ai une affaire de neuf mois avec une fille qui était _supposée_ être trop jeune.

Naruto cligna des yeux avec confusion avant de répéter inlassablement en tendant les bras.

« Je veux ! »

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Mizuki ne réagissait pas puis rajouta embarassée.

« Mien ! »

Sa gorge lui brûlait, et c'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à dire.

Mizuki mordit ses lèvres pensivement en la fixant . « Bien... » répondit-il finalement silencieusement. « Mais tu ne diras à personne ce que tu as ici, ou que cela a même un rapport avec moi ou sinon... » Il la regarda durement.

« Je te tue, toi et lui. D'accord ? »

 _Me tuer ?_ « Oui... » _Pourquoi agit-il si étrangement ?_

Mizuki se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Naruto sourit au paquet bleu dans ses mains.

\- Merci...

Mizuki lui sourit en retour puis battit des cils surpris.

\- Um.. Ouai... Bien... murmura-t-il embarrassé, en regardant loin d'elle.

Naruto convia un sourire éblouissant à la créature. Des cheveux blancs-neige teignaient sa légère face bronzée où de petits yeux bleus se perçaient, ainsi qu'un minuscule braillement s'échappait, révélant de parfaites dents blanches.

Naruto murmura.

\- Tu sais que tu es une merveilleuse petite chose.

Il y eût un bruit sournois, et les yeux de la filles se connectèrent avec de furieuses pupilles brunes.

\- Toi... grogna Mizuki, ne le dis à personne, ou je tuerai cette _merveilleuse petite chose_ dans tes bras, saisis ?

La petite fille acquiesça.

Et Mizuki lui dévia un rictus, tirant sur son shirt d'une seule main où avec l'autre il saisit l'un de ses seins qui étaient assez développés pour son âge mais demeuraient petits. « Crois-tu vraiment que tu seras capable d'allaiter cette chose avec seulement ça ? »

Naruto se pinça les lèvres pour se prévenir d'extérioriser sa peine.

Mizuki rit aux éclats en la laissant partir. Il était trop fort pour elle, et il l'avait pleinement sous sa coupe. Il se délectait de détenir un tel sentiment de puissance sur elle; « Toi, sale grosse, » murmura-t-il, « tu risques d'avoir des difficultés avec cette chose, d'autant plus que personne ne t'aidera. »

Naruto acquiesça faiblement. Elle devait tout accepter; si ce n'était ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'acceptation d'un homme qui une fois avait été gentil avec elle.

* * *

Elle voyait Mizuki à l'académie, elle tentait de lui sourire, de lui parler, mais il l'ignorait. La seule reconnaissance qu'elle recevait était les petites enveloppes contenant une poignée de yen, et qu'elle trouvait dans son sac quelques fois de temps en temps.

La bouche de la sangsue en dessous de son shirt l'atteignit, et suça.

\- Tu prends trop murmura Naruto à la chose mais elle lui sourit tout de même.

Malgré qu'elle mangeait le plus qu'elle pouvait, elle était toujours fatiguée tôt dans la mâtiné où la terreur de ne savoir que faire lorsque sangsue braillait la saisissait, et lui faisait ressentir un constant besoin de s'en occuper.

« J'arrive ! » hurla Naruto en courant de la chambre où elle avait prélevé la créature gémissante, « Ne puis-je pas te laisser pour partir à l'école ? » se demanda-t-elle en colère et réalisa qu'elle devait encore nettoyer ses draps. _Il doit certainement avoir un plus simple moyen de le faire..._

* * *

Naruto courra vers une femme qui portait une créature exactement comme sa sangsue.

\- Excusez moi madame...

La femme se retourna vers elle comme elle avait entendu sa faible complainte, et celle-ci fut surprise de trouver une adorable blonde petite fille pour la roucouler doucement;

\- Oui très chère ?

Naruto blanchit légèrement à l'étrange surnom que lui avait attribué la femme pour elle, mais choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Je me demandais ce que c'était. requit-elle en indiquant la sangsue que la femme portait.

La femme eût un rire perlée.

\- Ceci, jeune fille, est mon bébé.

_Bébé ? La sangsue était un bébé ?_

\- Et comment obtenez-vous en un, madame ? questionna poliment Naruto.

La femme rougit.

\- Bien répondit-elle embarrassée, c'est une question pour ton papa et ta maman petite. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

La femme regarda aux alentours gênée, réalisant que personne ne réquisitionnait l'enfant.

\- Eh bien, comment faites-vous pour vous en occuper ? demanda Naruto.

La femme hocha la tête dépitée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter avant un bon moment. Va plutôt voir ta maman, ma mignonne... rétorqua-t-elle en s'en allant au loin.

 _Pourquoi aurais-je à m'en inquiéter plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour la sangsue maintenant !_ Naruto se permit de verser des larmes d'injustices, mais elle les nettoya aussitôt qu'elles avaient été versées.

* * *

Elle leva un doigt autoritaire.

\- Retourne dans ta barquette, sangsue! commanda-t-elle, en lutant contre la volonté d'un modéré enfant en pleine santé, apprenant à marcher et qui était désespéré de prouver ses talents à sa mère, malgré qu'elle lui disait constamment non de la tête.

Elle tenta de le ramasser et de le remettre dans sa boite à côté de son lit. La boite était remplie de couvertures blanches avec un seul et unique jouet fait maison qui semblait plus être une chaussette incrustée dans une autre qu'autre chose.

\- Espèce de singe ! gronda Naruto comme le bambin l'escaladait en tendant de lui donnait un gros et baveux baiser sur sa joue marquée.

\- Ma ! piailla l'enfant de joie tant qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Oh superbe ! _Maintenant_ que tu as appris à parler, grogna Naruto

Elle sentit malgré ce un magnifique sentiment l'étreindre à ce moment avant qu'elle ne réalisa que son propre bébé avait déjà recommencé à piailler...

Elle soupira alors.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt de te la fermer de si tôt, c'est moi qui te le dit...

\- Ma! Ma! Ma! rétorqua avec verve le bambin.

Naruto planta un gros bisou sur le front du bambin alors qu'elle se préparer à le remettre dans sa boite avec l'habilité qu'elle avait tirée de l'Académie.

* * *

Pour la douzième fois d'affilé, Naruto se trouva elle-même à toiser un gros F rouge sur son test.

Pour la troisième fois de suite, elle tenta de l'oublier aussitôt en cachant la feuille venant d'être remise et le voyant, Ino s'assit à côté d'elle en poussant un gloussement.

\- Ha ! pesta Ino en couvrant son propre B. On dirait que la grosse Vache a raté un autre test !

Naruto lui sourit affablement.

\- Je suis spéciale je présume, lui répondit-elle avec désinvolture, permettant un moindre trait s'affranchir de ses lèvres.

Comme tout les jours, les élèves commençaient un très stupide jeu innommé auquel tout le monde jouait. Le jeu était le concours de celui qui obtenait tel ou tel score, ce qui bien sûr ne semblait n'avoir aucune logique considéra Naruto qui avait sagement appris à laisser filler combien elle obtenait à ses devoirs et de même que d'autres qui luttaient ardemment pour avoir une bonne note, mettant en relief leur souffrance et leur inaptitude.

Sakura comme à son habitude quant à elle s'écria d'une tapageuse façon.

\- Cent ! J'ai eu un _cent_!

\- Eh bien, mêmes les moches ont leur jours, hein Sakura ? annonça Naruto férocement.

Quelques personnes rigolèrent mais les membres réguliers du Sasuke Fan Club regardèrent Naruto avec détestation et quelques filles que la blonde ne connaissait pas s'empressèrent aussitôt de chahuter que Naruto était la plus stupide fille du monde puisque _Sasuke_ avait eu aussi un cent et que Naruto était une grosse _Vache_ aux gros seins trop bête de toute façon pour être comme le _dernier Uchiwa_ _._

Naruto rougit mais rétorqua fièrement;

\- Marrant... Et moi qui pensait que les filles qui filtraient avec des bâtards ne récoltaient au final que des bâtards, et que personne ne pensait au final qu'elles étaient si intelligentes que ça.

Crack !

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent momentanément comme elle sentit une vive douleur lui ceindre la face. Levant la tête, elle vit Ino avec un sourire méprisant vers elle et une main levée.

Ino l'avait giflé car elle avait traité Sasuke de bâtard.

Ino lui tira la langue.

Naruto se leva promptement, poings serrés, prête pour un combat, mais Ino recula rapidement, sachant que Naruto en colère combattait salement. Naruto se calma avec un incroyable self-control tant qu'elle se ressayait sur sa chaise.

Elle avait été prévenue qu'au prochain combat qu'elle engageait, elle serait suspendue et cela amoindrirait ses chances d'être diplômé. Ino venait d'une famille riche qui était très préparée à s'assurer que Naruto n'obtiendrait son diplôme s'il arrivait qu'elle ne touche à un ongle de leur fille, et Naruto n'avait personne pour prendre sa défense.

Alors elle ravala la moindre once de fierté qu'elle détenait encore, et se rassit, s'offrant d'elle-même vulnérable aux insultes provenant des huit femelles sur dix de la classe.

Mais elle devait gérer ce problème.

Avoir un diplôme et devenir ninja était la seule façon qu'elle avait de gagner assez d'argent pour prendre soin de sa petite sangsue. Elle devait obtenir ce diplôme pour qu'elle puisse un jour envoyer son fils à l'Académie où il réussirait bien mieux qu'elle ne le ferrait jamais comme Mizuki qui était un magnifique Chuunin et qui était le père de la sangsue. Elle apprendrait donc à vivre avec des idiots si cela lui permettrait de rendre les choses meilleures, mais...

Bien plus tard...

* * *

Elle ne pouvait acheter la nourriture de bébé lorsque la sangsue en demandait. Si elle essayait, les commis la regarderaient amusée et s'ils étaient d'une génération au dessus, il essaieraient simplement de passer la nourriture de bébé au travers d'un scanner pour lui refuser même de lui donner, la faisant payer cher de sa folie.

Donc...

Si elle voulait acheter de la nourriture pour bébé en forme de carotte, elle achetait des carottes et du lait ensembles qu'elle broyait à la maison.

Si elle voulait du pois pour bébé, elle prenait du pois et du lait qu'elle broyait ensemble à la maison.

Elle avait quatre jarres dans son cabinet où chacune avait un nom associé, comme « Carottes » « Pois » « Haricots Verts » et « Patates ». Elle n'était pas sûre si les patates étaient en fait une sorte de nourriture pour bébé mais elles étaient incroyablement faciles à concasser.

Les ramens et le riz étaient les choses les moins chères au dehors, et elle était absolument satisfaite du fait qu'elle adorait les ramens.

Si elle n'aimait la nourriture pas chère, cela aurait causé beaucoup de souffrance inutile de toute façon.

* * *

Elle faillit à son test d'admission.

Elle faillit à son fils.

Elle faillit à Mizuki.

Elle faillit au Hokage.

Elle faillit à elle-même.

Elle faillit à Iruka.

Elle faillit à tout le monde, mais d'autant plus grave que les autres élèves de l'académie avaient fait des paris qu'elle échouerait et ils en gagnaient maintenant le larçon.

Elle faillit indéniablement à Hinata, la seule qui avait pariée pour elle alors que les autres avaient misé tout leur argent contre elle. Et elle avait échoué, et maintenant Hinata devait rembourser de l'argent à une bande de joyeuses créatures déjà faites ninjas et qui étaient payés pour leur clairvoyance d'avoir visionné l'échec de l'idiot de la classe.

* * *

Elle était si _fatiguée_...

* * *

Mizuki marcha jusqu'à elle sur la balançoire et le cœur de Naruto rebondit d'espoir qu'elle ne montrait pas sur son visage. Elle ne le ressentait pas car c'était _lui_.

-Tu sais, je trouve que Iruka-san a été bien cruel, mais il y a un autre moyen de passer, un autre test de passage. lui affirma-t-il avec un rictus.

Et comme une folle, elle l'y eût crus.

* * *

Mizuki était faux, il avait tord. Comment pouvait-il être juste ?! Comment pouvait-elle être un monstre !

* * *

Il tenta de la tuer.

* * *

Iruka la sauvait ?

* * *

_QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS AU JUSTE ?!_

* * *

Ikura lui sourit malgré tout ses bandages.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? demanda-t-il calmement...

Naruto lui sourit en retour avec clarté.

\- Oui, je suis... une Jinchuuriki , le vassal d'un monstre, pas le monstre lui-même, répondit-elle.

L'homme lui froissa les cheveux joueur.

\- Exact, c'est ça !

Avec une plaisante complainte, Naruto acheva son dernier et dixième bol à Ichiraku.

\- C'était délicieux ! soupira-t-elle replu.

\- Fait attention à surveiller ton poids. Je me rappelle encore d'il y a pas si longtemps en arrière à l'académie...

Naruto gloussa.

\- Je ne vais pas devenir grosse comme ça, encore, Iruka. Jamais ! lui assura-t-elle.

Une étincelle brilla soudainement dans ses yeux comme si elle réalisa quelque chose.

\- Eh Irukua sensei ! Mizuki est parti hein ? Il ne reviendra jamais ?

Iruka acquiesça, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à la manière familière auquelle Naruto se référait au traître aux cheveux blancs.

\- J'ai quelque chose de _merveilleux_ à te montrer ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Mais elle rajouta moins enthousiaste.

\- Je n'étais jamais capable de te le montrer avant car Mizuki m'avait dit qu'il m'aurait tuer "ça" et moi si jamais je l'avais fait... finit-elle en murmurant.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de Iruka et il jeta une invraisemblable quantité d'argent liquide sur le comptoir comme il se pencha soudainement vers Naruto en la fixant intensément.

\- Mizuki a dit qu'il te tuerait ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Naruto acquiesça avec exubérance.

\- Et je ne l'ai jamais montré ou ne l'ai informé à personne avant ! Mais je peux te le montrer maintenant car il est parti et que je suis une ninja à part entière ! répliqua-t-elle en prenant la main de Iruka et en l'emmenant avec elle au grand malheur du chuunin qui récupérait encore de ses blessures.

Naturellement, elle fit une halte abrupte en face de la porte de son appartement et Iruka faillit se ramasser contre le mur en raison du soudain arrêt. Naruto déposa un doigt sur ses souriantes lèvres, demandant à Iruka de demeurer discret. Pour l'amuser, Iruka plaça à son tour un doigt sur sa bouche, signifiant qu'il comprenait tandis que ses yeux brillaient par leur gaieté et sa propre curiosité.

Naruto inséra la clé dans la serrure et s'infiltra dans l'appartement avec un maximum de soin tandis que Iruka la suivait toujours de près.

Il fut surpris de l'état du logis. A premier vu, il semblait être en complet désordre jusqu'à ce qu'il en réalisa le but; les couvertures et les coussins étaient entreposés sur le sol pour se matérialiser en une sorte de tapis, une nappe épaisse mais tombant en lambeaux ceignait la table et tout les objets pointus ou dangereux étaient positionnés le plus haut possible et de même, tout les appareils ménagers étaient impeccablement rangés

Il sourit encore à la jeune fille en lui froissant gentiment ses cheveux que de son côté Naruto prétendait de ne pas aimé sa gestuelle en ronchonnant. Iruka lui sourit et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

\- Alors, quelle est cette 'merveilleuse chose' ?

\- Elle est dans la caisse dans la chambre, je ne la laisse sortir dehors à moins que je sois là, même si j'ai placardé des barricades anti-singe, rétorqua Naruto en franchissant la pièce menant à sa chambre.

Iruka lui questionna silencieusement.

\- Tu as un singe comme animal de compagnie ?

Naruto le fixa confuse.

\- Non. Pourquoi aurais-je donc un singe ?

Iruka hocha la tête pour dissiper la question. Il s'étira un peu, grimaçant à son douloureux dos mais un sourire inquisiteur retourna aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors, où est cette merveilleuse chose ?

\- Là ! Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Iruka la suivit encore à l'intérieur. La chambre était encore plus remplie que le salon tant qu'elle débordait en draps et en coussins de partout. Exceptés certains habits qui avaient été jetés sur le haut d'une commodes, il n'y avait seulement que deux piles de vêtements, un petit lit, et un assez large carton empaquetés dans du linge blanc. En outre, il semblait également y avoir une balle de jeu qui avait été apparemment emportée de l'Académie ainsi qu'un shuriken en caoutchouc. Sur le lit cependant se convergeait toute l'attention de Iruka.

Un minuscule petit garçon portant un survêtement d'un gris terne était endormi au milieu du divan, s'enroulant autour d'un coussin. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc crayeux mêlé à du blond clairsemé et s'agrippait à un jouet qui semblait être une chaussette sur lequel était dessiné un visage souriant ainsi qu'une autre chaussette enfoui à l'intérieur. Le petit garçon bavait allègrement sur le lit et constituait l'image absolue de l'adorable enfançon.

\- C'est ma sangsue. murmura Naruto devant le chuunin ébahi.

\- Naruto, c'est un _enfant !_ chuchota d'effroi Iruka dont les mains tremblotaient ardemment .

Le petit garçon aux cheveux de neige ocre s'étira légèrement au bruit de leur voix, mais il agita seulement sa main avec légèrement comme pour enlever une mouche volante qui lui aurait bourdonnée à l'oreille.

\- N'est-il pas merveilleux ? témoigna Naruto, levant ses yeux vers un Iruka figée, c'est le mien Iruka-sensei.

Ledit Iruki prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Iruka clarifia en déglutissant.

\- D'où tu sors cet enfant ?

Naruto prit un moment pour comprendre sa formulation, mais visualisa enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, même si elle prit le sens de sa phrase dans une voie totalement déplacée.

\- Je l'ai eu de Miruki-sensei. C'est le mien et celui de Mizuki, souffla-t-elle en dévoilant ses grandes diaphanes pupilles, bien trop embarrassée pour utiliser des mots crus tels que «sexe» ou «viol» , comme depuis longtemps déjà elle avait réalisé ce que Mizuki lui avait en réalité fait mais Iruka comprit pour sa part ce qui s'était vraiment déroulé.

Iruka ferma les yeux pour n'intimer qu'un « bien ». Il rouvrit ses yeux en les convergeant sérieusement vers la jeune fille blonde à côté de lui. Ses mains ne tressautaient plus mais sa mâchoire demeura serrée alors qu'il disait ces mots :

\- Naruto... Tu aurais dut le dire à quelqu'un... N'importe qui...

Il vit son visage frustré, et craignit une crise.

\- Mais Mizuki m'avait dit qu'il nous tuerait tout les deux si j'avais prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot à son sujet !protesta-t-elle vigoureusement tant qu'ils tournèrent tout deux leur tête inquiétés d'avoir réveillés le bébé mais se rendirent compte qu'il était toujours endormi.

Le chuunin soupira alors lourdement, et courut sa main à travers sa manne brune pour se calmer.

\- Et... Mizuki s'en est-il occupé ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se concentrer sur le problème.

\- _J'ai_ pris soin de lui Iruka, _pas_ Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki en est peut-être le père, mais il est une affreuse personne ! s'écria vivement Naruto.

Iruka lui lança un feint sourire en acquiesçant.

\- Oui, Mizuki est une personne affreuse. Alors il en est finalement le père... Et pourquoi t-a-t-il demandé de prendre soin de l'enfant ? Était-il effrayé car il allait être marié... Ou...

Il laissa sa question en suspend.

\- Je lui _ai demandé_ Iruka, car Mizuki voulait juste l'oublier. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aime cette singe-sangsue... bébé... rajouta Naruto après un moment en hésitant sur la formulation... chose... finit-elle lamentablement ne sachant exactement comme appeler son fils.

Iruka la fixa un moment.

\- Mais pourquoi en prendrais-tu soin Naruto ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pourquoi t'es-tu incombée d'une telle responsabilité malgré tout tes problèmes que tu avais déjà à l'Académie ?! Pourquoi as-tu presque sacrifié ta vie, ta vie de ninja, et ton avenir pour un enfant qui n'est que le fruit d'un...

Iruka se figea un moment avant de prononcer le terrible mot et hocha la tête avec incompréhension puis la regarda sévèrement en la fustigeant alors.

\- Tu n'es qu'une orpheline Naruto ! Avec seulement l'allocation dédiée à une orpheline de Konoha ! Comment as-tu donc pu penser que tu serais capable de l'élever !

Au moment où il allait rajouter qu'elle aurait pu le laisser à l'académie, elle lui cria dessus en levant ses poings.

\- Nous avons été _parfaitement_ biens en notre seule compagnie Iruka ! Pendant tout ce temps où _personne_ n'a osé me dédier ne serait qu'un regard ! lui rétorqua-t-elle rancunière en levant des yeux rageurs vers lui. Même toi ! Personne ! Je dis bien personne n'a daigné même faire attention à moi pendant ces douze années de solitude que j'ai vécues ! Et tu veux que je lui fasse subir un tel sort !? Et tu veux peut-être qu'il vive comme moi ce que j'ai vécu !? Je l' _interdis_! Ou du moins, je l' _interdirai_ tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie.

Elle saisit violemment la main de Iruka immobilisé devant un tel éclat de la part d'une jeune fille.

Elle lui montra alors du doigt.

\- Regarde le Iruka ! Il est en parfaite forme ! Il est sain, heureux ! Elle lui dévoila alors un sourire radieux en regardant celui qu'elle montrée puis rajouta ; et il peut même prononcer plein de mots maintenant !

Iruka la fixa pendant un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit l'enfant sur le lit prononcer un « Ma ? » retentissant et qu'il baissa les yeux vers lui pour contempler de grands yeux bleus familiers.

\- C'est Iruka. prononça-t-elle

Iruka se retourna vers Naruto.

\- Un ami...

Elle souriait toujours avec ferveur tandis que le Chuunin continuait de la regarder et qui rebaissa ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'enfant bailler et piailler un «sawut. » Malgré lui, et malgré ce qu'il représentait, Iruka ne put que répondre en fermant les yeux:

\- Salut...

\- Peux fouer vec mua ? demanda le petit garçon avec espoir. Foue beaucoup ! Ballon ! Et Chaussette-san ! s'exclama-t-il en levant son « jouet » d'une petite main.

Iruka le contempla un long moment...

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux en ouvrant grandement la bouche.

Iruka se retourna interrogateur vers Naruto qui rougit furieusement.

\- Étais-je supposée lui en donnait un ?

Iruka poussa un long soupir et bifurqua son regard plusieurs fois entre la blonde et l'enfant blond-neige.

Il questionna silencieusement.

\- Naruto ?

Naruto lui répondit avec de grands yeux bleus remplis d'attente.

\- Oui ?

\- Si cet enfant est bien l'enfant de sa mère...déglutit-il devant Naruto qui le fixait toujours aussi intensément...

\- Quand l'as-tu eu ? requit-il de but en blanc.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, et Naruto ferma finalement les yeux au bout d'un long instant paraissant demeuré une éternité.

Elle murmura alors.

\- Trois ans... murmura-t-elle devant Iruka transi de froid. Elle rouvrit des yeux d'un bleu polaire face à lui, des yeux qui ne recelaient nul merci ni pour la vie qu'elle avait vécu, ni pour les personnes qui avait permis qu'elle avait vécu jusque là une telle vie.

\- Et ce... lorsque j'avais dix ans le douze Décembre.

Elle se tut et Iruka la regarda peinée la gorge serrée et demanda maladroitement encore une fois.

\- En es-tu certaine ?

Elle étrécit ses yeux de colère et rétorqua âprement.

\- Certaine d'avoir donné naissance ?

Sa voix était pleine de mépris et de hargne, une hargne qu'elle avait retenue pendant des années et qu'elle délivrait sur l'homme qui l'avait tout juste sauvé dans la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée.

« Ma ? » murmura l'enfant au ton dure que prenait sa mère, observant cet échange de ses grands yeux bleus qui reluisaient l'innocence ; la pureté.

Toute la colère, toute la haine disparut du visage de Naruto pour ne laisser place qu'à un doux sourire où elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras protecteurs recueillant ainsi de son enfant un gémissement de joie. Elle toisait toujours Iruka-sensei avec la fierté propre à celle d'une mère qui portait sa plus belle réalisation.

Elle annonça alors :

\- Je le nommerai Saru, au nom du seul homme qui m'a aidé dans ma vie.

Perdue dans tout ce bazar, le nouveau baptisé Saru tenta encore s'insérer son pouce dans sa bouche que Naruto enleva encore une fois distraitement. Il remit son pouce dans sa bouche et Naruto le ré-enleva avec plus d'intentionnalité. Ils se regardèrent un moment ainsi et Iruka ne comprit le bref échange qu'ils partagèrent.

\- Il est toujours comme ça...

Celui-ci se retourna vers Iruka en lui retournant de grands bras chaleureux.

\- Je t'aiveux !

Naruto eut un sourire amère.

\- Et il dit ça à tout le monde, et à toute chose, puisque c'est la première phrase qui la appris.

Naruto releva son regard vers Iruka qui était confus par la situation. Il hésitait entre prendre ce garçon dans ses bras et refuser son éteintre car Iruka pensait que tendre les mains vers lui était comme tendre les mains vers l'abominable traître du village, l'homme ambitieux, l'homme immonde qui avait violé une innocente enfant démunie. Un lâche. Un salopard même.

Et ce... Jusqu'à que Saru lui dédia son sourire le plus resplendissant et Iruka sourit en retour définitivement cette fois. Il lui rappelait alors momentanément ce qu'avait été auparavant son partenaire, son camarade, son ami, et il se remémora également la provenance de cet enfant qui était le fruit d'un crime.

Iruka hocha la tête.

Non, personne n'était jamais responsable de sa nature. Iruka le savait, comme il savait que Naruto le savait, et qu'il savait également que cela avait été le sort qu'ils avaient tout deux partagés en tant qu'ex pariât du fait de leurs origines. Comment pouvait-il haïr un être qui n'avait commis aucun méfaits, qui n'avait jusque là même pas vécu.

Iruka ne pouvait alors que tendre les bras vers l'enfant qui se fit lâcher dans ses mains et il ressentit alors une étrange sensation comme jamais il n'en avait naguère ressenti, un sentiment d'accomplissement, pour avoir effectuer son devoir ; celui de perpétuer une descendance et un avenir, un futur pour les racines dégringolantes du verdoyant village de la Feuille.

Naruto lui demanda alors.

\- L'aimes-tu ?

Il cligna des yeux surpris par l'absurdité d'une telle question.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime, puisqu'il provient de toi, rajouta-t-il en redonnant l'enfant à sa mère.

\- M'en voudrais-tu si je le disais au Hokage ? demanda d'une douce voix Iruka la regardant avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je veux dire, pour tout... Pour lui... Et pour son nom...

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Non...

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Une chose juste...

Elle les rouvrit et ceux-ci s'embrasèrent d'une vive langueur rougeâtre.

\- Ne le dis ni à Ino-pig, ni à Sakura-truite, ni à tout ces sales gosses de l'académie s'étant gaussé de mon échec à l'examen. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, eux qui m'appelaient la grosse Vache. Eux qui se sont moqués de ma grossesse et de mon malheur, eux qui ont osé se foutre de moi alors que je peinais à survivre alors que eux baignaient dans l'oisiveté de leurs clans et de leurs riches familles.

Ses larmes se tarirent avant même de s'écouler et Iruka la contemplait toujours figé et estomaqué d'une telle dureté auprès de la nouvelle génération qui semblait en l'absence d'atroces guerres présentait des vices que ne portaient avant les ninjas de Konoha. Seule Naruto avait conservé cette dignité propre aux anciens guerriers, et dans tout son bagage académique, Iruka s'en rendait compte désormais, seule elle avait conservé la vigueur propre au shinobi.

Mais ce qui n'empêcha pas Iruka d'être étonné de la fermeté qu'allait prendre Naruto entre ses incisives finement limées.

\- Ni même à Sasuke.


	2. Chapitre 1

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Iruka demanda à Naruto de prélever sur son enfant une emprunte sanguine pour donner une confirmation scientifique du fait que Saru était véritablement son enfant, ou du moins qu'il était lié avec elle. Il remplit toutes les procédures concernant son recensement à Konoha et le Sandaime intervint même directement dans les mesures à suivre le concernant...

Quant à Naruto, elle était retournée à l'Académie ninja pour terminer le reste de l'année scolaire qui lui restait jusqu'à l'obtention véritable de son diplôme de genin:

* * *

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la Vache ?! Sakura l'interpella.

Naruto à l'air légèrement fatigué était rentrée discrètement dans l'amphithéâtre tout en portant sur elle son gros gilet orange qui camouflait ses traits à la seule différence qu'il trônait sur son front un serre-tête; celui des ninjas de Konoha.

\- J'ai obtenu mon diplôme, assura-t-elle simplement sans rien ajouter d'autre en regagnant sa chaise.

Le problème avec sa place était qu'ils avaient disposé leur attribution en ordre alphabétique, signifiant qu'elle était placée juste devant Sasuke Uchiwa; le ténébreux garçon qui avait toujours son menton posé sur son dossier dans une attitude illisible autre qu'il semblait constamment broyer du noir sous les cris incessant d'admirations de ses fangirls qui l'idolâtraient et lui battaient farouchement leurs cils poinçonnés de soie.

Ino qui quant à elle n'appréciait guère le positionnement actuel de la fameuse blonde, ni le fait qu'elle avait réussi à passer l'examen d'admissibilité se tint devant elle en lui grognant d'en face.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ais réussie à passer, Bimbo ?!

Naruto lui daigna un sourire tolérant sur un ton légèrement condescendant.

\- Tiens Ino-pig ! Salut en fait !

Celle-ci n'en prit gare et saisit l'épaule de Naruto en tentant de la chasser de sa place.

\- Dégage de là ! Je veux m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke-kun gronda Ino sourdement... Et puis je suis sûre que de toute façon, Sasuke-kun ne veut pas s'asseoir à côté d'une grosse comme toi.

\- Quarante quatre, murmura Naruto. _Je pèse seulement quarante quatre kilos. Même Jiji me dit que je suis maigre._

\- C'était quoi ça la Grosse ? s'écria Ino en la fusillant du regard.

Naruto la dévisagea en retour.

Ino était belle, et elle le savait en regardant ses long cheveux cuivrés d'or qui amaigrissait encore plus sa fine silhouette qu'elle montrait sans gêne, si ce n'était qu'elle n'avait pas autant de formes qu'elle. Naruto remarquait que Ino maîtrisait l'art du déhanchement tant qu'elle comprenait tout à propos des garçon. Si elle le voulait, elle l'aurait même avant fait tomber amoureux d'elle n'importe quel garçon de la classe. N'importe quel garçon malheureusement excepté avec coïncidence le seul qu'elle visait; soit Sasuke.

Alors pourquoi Mizuki avait-elle _choisi_ elle si c'était le cas ? S'il avait vraiment voulu un jouet pour s'exercer jusqu'au jour où il aurait été marié, pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas choisi la plus jolie fille ?

Au lieu de cela, Mizuki avait jeté son dévolu sur Naruto, qui n'était ni jolie ni fine. Elle n'était juste qu'une bouillante jeune fille à la manne blonde virevoltante partout qu'elle-même n'arrivait à "dresser" qu'après des heures et des heures de soin. Elle montrait ses cheveux en général sous forme de deux couettes ou avec des nattes entrelacées qu'elle était bien trop nerveuse pour couper, alors ses cheveux atteignaient sa taille ondulée en jugulant ses formes rebondies et marquées. Chacune de ses mèches rebelles lui conférait d'ailleurs un aspect sauvage, d'indomptée. Elle avait trois cicatrices lui mariant les deux joues qu'elle était bien trop nerveuse pour montrer et qu'elle cachait derrière son suit orange et ample ne dévoilant pas une once de son physique précosse.

En vérité cependant, Ino embêtait Naru de son côté seulement parce qu'elle y était encouragée par ses parents, et qu'elle pensait en miroir que Naruto était extrêmement belle, même si elle était grosse, une sorte de jalousie qui s'était imprégnée en elle provenant justement de ses efforts paraissant inutiles devant la beauté presque naturelle de l'autre blonde. Ses propres actions au propre dépit de Ino avaient engendrée chez l'autre jeune fille une haine à la fois des autres et d'elle-même en retour. Un dégoût extrême de soi chez Naruto qui se matérialisait par une attitude nonchalante sur son propre physique et sur sa propre.

Les seuls moments où Naruto se trouvait belle en réalité était lorsqu'elle voyait dans Saru son reflet partiel et quand Saru justement s'exclamait qu'elle était la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse maman du monde, qui était pour tout dire son compliment habituel et typique partagée par tout les enfonçons sur terre et ce qui lui permettait par ce biais de profiter de la nourriture "d'adulte" que Naruto lui refusait normalement et ne lui permettait d'avoir seulement sa bouillie.

Soupirant intérieurement sans le montrer du moindre, Ino contempla Naruto lui maronnant hostile alors qu'elle restait figée sur sa chaise.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, Ino-pig...

Elles détournèrent tout deux la tête et ne se dirent plus rien jusqu'à qu'un garçon aux marques rouges aux deux joues s'exclama non loin d'elles.

\- Comment es-tu passée alors ? requit Kiba, le garçon qui était sincèrement curieux mais la question qui semblait venir pour Naruto comme une insulte lui fit répondre avec désinvolture.

\- Je suis juste phénoménale.

Ino renifla bruyamment à son haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es juste un phénomène de foire ?

L'attention de la salle convergea vers elles alors que Ino rajoutait moralisante sous le regard d'adamantine de Naruto.

\- De plus, _excuse moi_ , mais une grosse comme toi ne mérite pas d'occuper le siège de la future Dame Uchiwa, et je doute bien qu'une vache comme toi pourra jamais prétendre à ce titre.

Naruto roula des yeux d'être encore sermonnée en raison du _grand ténébreux_ derrière elle qui ne faisait de son côté que contemplait le spectacle de loin comme il aurait regardé un combat de chats dans la rue en sortant de chez lui.

Naruto décocha alors un sourire méprisant à Ino et se leva mystérieusement en prononçant un « Oh! Fort bien! Je vous laisse donc avec _Sasuke_ ». Sur son chemin d'atteindre un dossier placé sur une rangée extrême de la salle, elle s'arrêta un moment devant Sasuke en le regardant intensément de ses deux grands yeux bleus.

\- Qui y a-t-il de vraiment si spécial à ton propos ?! demanda-t-elle franchement hargneuse en le fixant.

Tous se retournèrent devant les deux alors que Sasuke relevait son regard apparemment lointain pour le reposer sur celui de la bonde inflexible. Ils se contemplèrent ainsi pendant un moment en ignorant le grabuge autour d'eux.

Boom Boom...

Une goutte de sueur perla de la joue de Sasuke.

\- Hn! se fit entendre de sa gorge, réaction supposée normale de sa part à n'importe quel mâle étant dérangé dans sa _méditation_ profonde par une femelle agaçante qui l'échauffait de manière incompréhensible.

Il détourna la tête.

Naruto se coucha sur son dossier, pour visualiser mieux la tête de Sasuke, ledit adolescent qui dut alors retourner sa face vers elle. Sans le soupçonner, les deux se rapprochèrent lentement petit à petit, se préparant à une _rencontre_ plus qu'embarrassante.

Sasuke en étudiant de son côté le visage rapproché de Naruto se permit d'évaluer la _situation_ s'offrant à lui.

_Elle est... Belle, quelque part... Je veux dire, elle était plutôt enveloppée avant, d'où tout le monde l'appelait la Grosse, mais il semblerait désormais qu'elle ait gardé son poids sous contrôle. Ses yeux sont certainement les plus beaux que j'ai..._

Au moment où il pensa à de telles inepties, il grinça des dents.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça! Abruti ! Je dois m'entraîner... Mais d'où ces cicatrices proviennent-elles donc? Elles lui donnent un aspect... Exotique... Un charme en quelque sorte... Et ses cheveux, toujours noués en une longue natte, définitivement sauvage, comme une... une... une Lionne! Oui... Elle est telle une lionne. Et elle n'a pas cette voix craquante et perçante que toutes les autres filles ont. Sa voix est bien plus grave, mais également plus féminine. Sensuelles et aguichantes comme ses lèv..._

Il hocha la tête à la surprise de toute le monde.

_Incensée ! Elle n'est qu'une idiote de cette stupide classe inutile ! Grr! Quand va-t-elle donc dégager ?! N'a-t-elle jamais compris le terme "d'espace personnelle" ?! Stupide fille..._

Naruto le scrutait également en retour, pensant intensément en enfouissant ses yeux dans les siens,

_Sasuke… Il ressemble à une fille... Mais ses yeux... Il semble toujours être dépressif et taciturne, comme s'il se moquait de tout! Sa chevelure est cool et lui va certainement bien, même si elle ressemble à un cul de canard._

Un sourire se matérialisa sur la bouche de Naruto à cette pensée.

_Il est plutôt beau je suppose aussi... Et... Musclé... Comme Mizuki..._

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se retrouvait projetée en avant malencontreusement.

Un silence ceignit la salle devant les deux ninjas à moitié debout, figés... Et avec leurs lèvres collées!

Naruto bondit en arrière en le fixant allongée sur le sol en nettoyant sa bouche effarouchée, luttant contre l'envie soit de l'insulter de manière cinglante, ou de pousser un cri de frustration et de terreur.

Et Sasuke de son côté qui le regardait toujours en retour hésitait entre l'attirer vers lui une fois de plus et de l'embrasser une fois encore ou de carrément se jeter sur elle sur le sol.

Ils furent désarçonnées par le cri perçant d'une banshee rose se réverbérant à côté d'eux.

\- Naruto ! Salope ! Tu as osé voler le premier baiser de Sasuke !

* * *

« ...Et l'équipe numéro Sept sera composé de Sasuke Uchiwa... »

Sasuke croisa mentalement les deux, ne voulant pas s'humilier en agissant de cette façon mais était si nerveux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de réciter malgré lui un mantra intérieur.

_Pas une fangirl... Pas une fangirl... Tout sauf une fangirl !_

« ...Sakura Haruno… »

_PUTAIN DE MERDE !_ _UNE FANGIRL !_

\- Oui ! Oui ! Prend toi ça Ino-pig ! Haha ! Sasuke sera mien !

\- Non ! Iruka-sensei ! Comment pouvez-vous l'attribuer dans son équipe ?!

Iruka soupira. « ... Et finalement Naruto Uzumaki.»

Sasuke battit de yeux surpris comme il luttait paradoxalement avec l'envie de sourire lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Naruto s'élever. Finalement, il se calma lui-même en épargnant une pensée _touchante_ à son autre _lui-même_ ;

_Une fangirl aux cheveux roses bonbons inutile et une fille blonde qui ne me semble pas assez abrutie pour ne faire quoi que ce soit pouvant te déranger dans ta quête de vengeance._

Iruka confia à Naruto un regard compatissant. Il ne voulait pas la placer dans une équipe avec deux personnes qu'il savait qu'elle méprisait avec passion mais en raison de ses notes faibles, il était bien forcé de le faire.

Naruto soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur son dossier, se demandant simplement si elle devrait pas se fracasser la tête contre un mur et mourir, s'épargnant ainsi la peine d'être dans une équipe mélangée avec le con d'Uchiwa et la Sakura-peste... Avant qu'elle ne réalise que Saru serait très probablement horrifié que sa mère ne vienne le chercher après son premier jour de garderie.

Elle se sourit à elle-même introspective... Garderie... L'utiliser lui permettrait de l'épargner la migraine de revenir à la maison avec un bébé terrifié les larmes aux yeux par le fait d'avoir été resté seul pendant des heures. Maintenant, elle pouvait l'amener au service spécialisé "24/7 Brillante Garderie Jour/Nuit" qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de son appartement où elle pouvait l'y déposer à chaque fois qu'elle verrait le besoin de sortir. La garderie était spécifiquement établie pour les parents seuls qui détenaient également la prenante vie de Ninja.

Même si elle était le plus jeune mère là, la plupart des infirmières surveillant les enfants avaient été mises au courante de son histoire, et s'étaient liguées pour la soutenir avec ferveur si bien que Naruto elle-même pouvait être satisfaite de la sécurité de Saru. Hier, lorsqu'elle et Iruka étaient sortis pour aller dans un magasin où ils y dépensèrent une considérable quantité d'argent, donnée d'ailleurs par le Hokage, ils le déboursèrent en jouets, vêtements et nourriture pour bébé ainsi qu'un véritable lit d'enfant; tout ça pour Saru.

Naruto avait refusé malgré l'offre du Sandaime de partir de son logis décrépit où elle préféra faire le tour des magasins en compagnie "d'un représentant de l'ordre" pour se fournir en appareils ménagés avec des coins rembourrés, un nouveau tapis, et une salle de bain rénovée avec un carrelage flambant neuf ainsi qu'une véritable baignoire pour se doucher, au lieu d'un simple arrosoir.

L'emprisonnement de Mizuki avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle, et qu'elle était enthousiasmée de voir la différence avec la vie de Saru d'avant.

\- Allô !? La Grosse ?

Naruto releva la tête. Sasuke, Sakura et elle-même étaient les seuls restants dans la salle d'attente. Elle devait s'être assoupie pendant un bon moment pour qu'elle n'avait remarqué le mouvement des autres équipe, et maintenant; Sakura la secouait avec force...

\- Ôte tes pattes de là, Sakura-peste ! gronda profondément Naruto, se courbant pour s'échapper l'empoignade de fer de Sakura.

\- Pff! J'essayai juste de te réveiller, pas besoin d'être vulgaire renifla la fille évaporée.

Sasuke roula des yeux de loin. _Tu étais celle qui a engagée la conversation en appelant Naruto-chan 'la Grosse'..._

\- Et pourquoi donc ? grogna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hum! J'étais juste... Tu ronflais ! rumina Sakura, et c'était énervant !

Naruto coula littéralement sur sa chaise en réussissant à se retenir de glapir en retour.

\- J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière, peut-être parce que j'étais fatiguée! Et tu aurais pu me laisser pioncer jusqu'à que le 'sensei' montre ses fesses !"

\- Mes oreilles me faisaient atrocement mal ! Tu ronfles comme une porcasse !

 _Elle ne ronflait pas... Elle respirait seulement, quoique bien fort effectivement..._ rajouta Sasuke dans sa tête. Il vit Naruto répliquer avec succès munie d'un sourire:

\- Au moins, je ne ressemble pas à une truite.

\- Salope !

\- Vielle peau !

\- Sumo !

\- Sumo ?! Tu es celle qui pue comme une...

\- ... Est-ce possible que vous deux... La fermez juste... Deux secondes ? les interrompit Sasuke.

Les deux filles furent déboussolées comme si elles croyaient entre des voix autant celle de Sasuke leur paraissait peu familière. Elles se retournèrent finalement vers lui après un moment de latence...

Et Sasuke remarqua pertinemment que Naruto le toisait avec une feinte surprise teintée d'une évidente moquerie comme s'il n'avait été qu'un quelconque chien de faïence.

\- Ça... Ça parle ?

Regard de Sasuke

Sakura fit la sourde oreille, et écouta pleinement la complainte de Sasuke en se prosternant figurativement devant lui.

\- Oh ! Mon pauvre Sasuke-kun ! Tu as dut avoir un malaise avec cette vipère à côté de nous !

Regard de Naruto.

\- Tu vas bien Sasuke-kun, n'as-tu pas une migraine? demanda Sakura d'une voix nasillarde, tentant de mettre sa main sur son front. Tentant seulement car Sasuke saisit sa main et l'enleva sèchement loin de lui ce qui la fit s'étonner de peur.

\- Un problème Sasuke-kun?

\- Il vient juste te demander de te la fermer et tu es encore en train d'hurler? commenta Naruto amusée de l'échec évident de l'autre jeune fille.

Regard de Sakura.

\- Chut ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Sasuke toi d'abord, la Grosse ?! lui hurla Sakura dessus.

Sasuke grimaça et laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, gémissant silencieusement sur sa malchance d'être coincé avec _deux coéquipières_.

\- Je ne m'hasarde pas de savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, Sakura-peste, ni même sur toi! Comme tu ne sais rien à propos, ou peut-être ferais-tu mieux de rentrer ton attitude bien loin dans ton cul où il appartient, stupide métis rose ! contra Naruto vicieusement.

Sakura l'ignora ainsi que le grognement qui en suivit pour s'asseoir à côté du siège de Sasuke, lequel Ino s'est fait une joie de débattre quelques instants avant, mais qu'elle avait clamée de son plein droit une fois que le sensei de Ino était venu la prendre Dieu ne sait où.

\- Eh bien Sasuke ! _J'adorerai en savoir plus sur toi_!

Regard de Sasuke

Naruto pouffa.

Sasuke retourna sa tête vers Naruto.

Sakura retourna sa tête vers Naruto.

Naruto retourna sa tête vers le mur.

Le mur n'avait pas de tête, donc ne pouvait retourner sa tête nulle part ailleurs.

Naruto soupira de subir un tel destin.

Sasuke retourna un visage colérique vers Sakura lorsqu'il remarqua que les jambes de l'autre jeune fille commençaient à s'aplanir dangereusement sur les siennes.

Il s'écarta violemment de sa place et entendit soudainement Naruto imiter la voix totalement criarde de Sakura.

\- Oh oui Sasuke! Comme j'adorerai mieux de connaitre ! Laisse moi te prouver que je peux agir comme une vraie salope et voler nos deux virginités réunies en nous faisant rêver cette nuit même avec ma main collée sur ton cal-bute.

Sasuke les lorgna toutes les deux. Sakura pour agir en effet totalement comme une putain en effet, et Naruto pour être proche de l'avoir fait en vérité presque _rire_.

\- Oh! Peut-être devrais-je défigurer ta face... Mais attend ! Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait ! hurla Sakura en rougissant intensément.

Naruto réagit complètement différemment de ce que Sakura attendait. Au lieu de répliquer en retour, elle leva silencieusement une de ses mains pour toucher sa joue. Au moment où l'un de ses doigts bâtit le contact avec l'une de ses cicatrices, elle retourna soudainement la tête vers la fenêtre et rapprocha ses genoux de sa tête proche de son menton, refusant de reconnaitre le commentaire de Sakura au dessus de ça.

Se sentent légèrement culpabilisée, mais arrivant à s'en dépatouiller, Sakura occupa les dix minutes suivantes à tenter d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, ledit Sasuke qui prétendait que la mouche voler dans l'air semblait plus intéressante à regarder qu'une banshee rose bonbon bien qu'en réalité, il était en train d'étudier minutieusement les motifs que prenait la natte vagabonde de Naruto, Naruto qui quant à elle contemplait une très familière balançoire à l'extérieur, tentant de ne penser à la nuit précédente où la seule personne qu'elle n'avait réellement cru lui avait révélé qu'elle occupait dans ses entrailles un véritable monstre qui tentait de la tuer.

Observant tout ceci, un Jounin passablement énervé se tint au milieu de la salle, en se demandant si l'un de ses élèves notifierait un jour qu'il était là. Bien sûr, il n'était pas pressé, et se contenta seulement de poser son dos au dossier du professeur en sortant son bouquin à l'orange reliure.

Un gloussement pervers ne tarda pas à se savoir trois minute après auprès des trois autres, et les membres de l'équipe disfonctionnelle se regardèrent l'un à l'autre pendant un moment.

\- Est-ce du porno ? fut obligée de demander Naruto qui avait reconnue la même reliure de livre provenant de la bibliothèque personnelle de l'homme qui avait enfanté son fils.

\- Possible, répondit Kakashi en baissant le livre de son nez, mais je ne te le passerai pas pour autant.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton putain de porno ! s'exclama Naruto, agitée. Ses yeux étaient rouges notifia Kakashi, mais pas en raison de quelque chakra démoniaque mais parce qu'il semblait qu'elle était en train de pleurer et décidant de ne pas le pointer à voix haute que de tout ses élèves ici présents, Naruto était probablement la seule à pouvoir se réclamer le droit de pleurer à ce moment.

Il choisit aussi de supprimer la vague de nostalgie qu'évoquait son visage de même qu'il retenait avec toute sa contingence de ninja d'élite un autre raz-de-marais émotionnel mêlée à de la culpabilité de le submerger en se souvenant ce qu'il avait vu dans son appartement, et de ce qu'il avait lu sur son fichier.

_Nom: Naruto Uzumaki (treize ans) . Famille: Mère, K- Uzumaki (défunte). Père, inconnu. Parents, aucuns. Descendance, Saru Uzumaki (trois ans)._

\- Ma première impression sur vous est que je vous déteste. Et vous avez un besoin sérieux de travailler votre sens de l'observation, admonesta le ninja aux cheveux blancs défiants la gravité en notant bien le reniflement méprisant de Naruto, le rougissement intense de Sakura ainsi que les regards scrutateurs de Sasuke. Je vous attends sur le toit, leur déclara-t-il, disparaissant.

* * *

\- Alors, pourquoi ne nous présenterons-nous pas l'un à l'autre ? Dites ce que vous aimez, ce que vous aimez moins, vos occupations ainsi que vos rêves...

\- Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas en premier Sensei ? Juste pour montrer l'exemple... lui défia Naruto en le regardant toujours rancunière.

Kakashi hocha les épaules et leur annonça la couleur.

\- Très bien, mon nom est Kakashi Hatake... Ce que j'aime ? Cela ne vous regarde pas...Ce que je n'aime pas non plus... Je suppose que j'ai pas mal d'occupations en effet... Mes rêves ? Jamais vraiment penser à leur propos...

Ses élèves le regardèrent ahuris.

\- A votre tour maintenant. La rose, tu commences.

Sasuke renifla, une veine transparut sur le front tordu de Sakura, et Naruto le fixa simplement.

La fille désignée se leva, faisant face aux autres durant la présentation.

\- Mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Ce que je n'aime pas son les jours de pluie, Ino-pig, et la Grosse.

Naruto tiqua, Sasuke hocha la tête et Kakashi se cacha son unique oeil gauche révélé.

\- Ce que j'aime...

Sakura regarda vers Sasuke, rougit puis détourna la tête.

Tous clignèrent des yeux.

\- Ce que je rêve...

Sakura regarda vers Sasuke, rougit puis détourna la tête.

Naruto toussa, et Sasuke regarda Naruto.

\- Mes occupations sont...

Sakura regarda vers Sasuke, rougit puis détourna la tête.

Et Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que leur sensei furent succinctement énervés par ses tics. Surtout Sasuke qui fut la cible de ses foudres remplies d'adoration douloureusement évidentes comme si la délurée s'imaginait déjà leur jour de mariage but en blanc. Celle-ci s'assit d'ailleurs à côté de lui en établissant un contact répulsif, le faisant battre en retraite vers Naruto en réussissant à le faire asseoir près de l'autre fille qui les ignorait, si bien qu'ils se touchaient presque, et que cette fois, il ne semblait se soucier de ce contact.

Kakashi qui avait observé tout ce manège dit:

\- _Intéressant_...

Il ne commenta pas plus.

\- Ton tour la bonde.

Naruto regarda son sensei et ne s'embarrassa même pas de se lever pour sa présentation.

\- Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime les ramen, les fleurs comme les tournesols ou les pissenlits, Saru-ouji, Iruka-sensei, et le Vieil Homme de Hokage, bien que pas dans cette ordre. Ce que je n'aime pas sont les vielles peaux aux cheveux roses...

Sakura regarda Naruto qui regarda Sasuke en lui tirant la langue pour continuer.

\- Ainsi que les bâtards qui se croient au dessus de tout les autres, sans oublier Ino-pig. Mes hobbies sont...

_M'entraîner et prendre soin de Saru..._

\- Pas du tout votre affaire, et mes rêves seraient de devenir un jour Hokage et peut-être de me dégoter un marri.

_Qui ne serait dérangé par ma mocheté ou Saru._

\- Mais... Ceci n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Elle murmura la dernière partie dont Sasuke n'était de l'avis prononcé par sa partenaire.

\- Hmm... réalisa Kakashi en se retournant vers Sasuke. Ton tour emo boy.

Sasuke siffla dangereusement à ce surnom improvisé.

\- Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'y pas beaucoup de choses que j'aime et beaucoup que je déteste. Mon occupation est de m'entraîner dans le but de tuer un certain homme, répliqua-t-il de façon monotone tout en pensant, _Saru-ouji? Le prince Singe? Mais c'est qui ça punaise?_

\- Demain, terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe Sept à sept heure le matin. Ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner puisque nous allons avoir... De l'entrainement de survie... leur informa Kakashi.

\- Entraînement de survie ? Mais nous avons pratiquement fait que ça à l'Académie s'écria Naruto.

\- Pas ce genre d'entraînement.

Kakashi leur décocha un clin d'oeil.

\- Mais si vous ratez ce test, je devrai vous renvoyer à l'Académie. Je me fous de qui vous êtes ou de quelles notes vous y aviez, si vous ratez ce test, vous êtes fichus.

A leur mine ébahie, il sourit derrière son masque.

\- Autant dire que vous êtes mal barré considérant votre _merveilleuse_ prestation de tout à l'heure et du fait que je n'ai jamais accepté un seul étudiant avant.

\- Nani?!

\- Nani?!

...

\- Hn…?

\- Et rappelez-vous, ne déjeunez pas surtout! leur avertit Kakashi joyeusement avant de disparaître.

Sakura se leva discrètement, semblant être légèrement sonnée, et sourit avec splendeur vers Sasuke en tentant un sourire vers Naruto.

\- Alors, ça vous dit qu'on mange ensembles ?

\- Par nous, bien sûr, tu signifies toi et Sasuke pendant que Naruto plante sa tête dans un arbre ou autre chose, formula Naruto les bras croisés.

Sasuke roula des yeux et Sakura se retourna hautaine vers Naruto en mettant ses poings sur ses flancs.

\- Provenant d'une filles qui aime les ramen et les pissenlits? Pour ta culture la Grosse, les ramens sont remplies de calories et de saletés extrêmement non seines pour toi et les pissenlits sont de mauvaises herbes, pas des fleurs; ce que tu devrais savoir si tu avais quelque points de QI supplémentaires ce qui te permettraient alors sans doute de plus que doubler ton coefficient intellectuel.

Naruto feula.

\- Les ramen sont délicieux et les pissenlits mêmes si ce ne sont que des mauvaises herbes sont belles et indomptables! J'adore regarder les abeilles émerger de leur pollen, ou d'emporter avec elles leurs graines donc si tu veux bien m'excuser que je place les pissenlits parmi mes fleurs préférées.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrez-vous la fermer tout deux et rentrer à la maison déjà ? Vous devriez plutôt vous préparer pour le test au lieu que d'attenter de vous tuer tout deux verbalement, les informa Sasuke en marchant au loin les mains dans les poches.

En le regardant partir, Naruto était frappée par un inexplicable sentiment de convoitise. Elle l'écarta immédiatement comme une partie de son désir de trouver un marri et hocha la tête.

Comme cela avait du se montrer sur son visage vu que Sakura lui convia un rictus, celle-ci lui murmura.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais l'avoir de toute façon, la Grosse, alors n'y pense même pas. Tu auras déjà des difficultés à trouver un homme qui te supportera assez pour être _ton_ homme.

Une perceptible vision de douleur franchit les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'elle s'en alla tel un vent de tempête.

* * *

\- Je mérite d'avoir un mari ! grogna Naruto comme elle broyait de la nourriture pour Saru qui était en train de jouer avec un hochet en forme de cheval et qui faisait son habituel 'vroom, vroom' en hommage à d'étranges raisons toujours restées intrinsèques pour Naruto.

\- J'ai suffisant de problèmes à gérer... de toute façon... Elle écrasa son pot sur la poêle provoquant un son assourdissant. Saru ne cligna même pas des yeux, sachant que sa mère était énervée et qu'elle le saisirait lui s'il osait parler pour le faire rebondir sur diverses surfaces solides.

\- Et quoi si j'ai juste regardé Sasuke! Je déteste ce bâ... En plein milieu, elle se rappelait oh combien ce mot pouvait être dangereux devant un enfant impressionnable dans la même pièce qu'elle.

\- Pff... Je le déteste... Ceci était bien mieux puisque Saru ne détestait rien, et qu'il ne pourrait donc probablement pas comprendre.

\- Stupide Uchiwa, cool et distant, rendant Ino-pig et Sakura-peste obsédées sur lui. La vie serait bien meilleure si elle n'étaient pas si cinglées à propos de ses talents de _Uchiwa_ et de ses notes de _Uchiwa_ et ses cheveux de _Uchiwa_ et de ses lèvres de...

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa prédication et ramena étrangement sa main sur sa bouche en rougissant.

\- Moman... demanda Saru. Je veux gros manger! supplia-t-il.

Naruto baissa les yeux, et les connecta avec les siens, de gros, bleus yeux de bébé tant qu'elle faillit fondre.

\- Non Saru. Tu dois manger de la bouillie. Tu ne dois pas manger du gros manger à moins que tu sois sage et que tu ne mordes les autres enfants qui ne le sont pas.

Saru bouda mais il céda sa moue lorsque Naruto lui apporta une tasse avec des peintures de canard dessus.

\- Aime canards ! Aime tasse !

- _Boire_ tasse, Saru-ouji ! ordonna Naruto.

\- Aime boire ! répliqua-t-il avec contentement en essayent de faire boire son nouveau jouet cheval la tasse de sirop.

\- Bien... Il est certainement une liasse en liard, n'est-ce pas?

\- T'aimeux ! sourit Saru à la silhouette près de la fenêtre.

Naruto se retourna avec de larges yeux, laissant le pot et le bol sur le comptoir pour se dépêcher d'enlever son tablier blanc.

\- Sensei ! le salua-t-elle embarrassée mais Kakashi leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

\- T'inquiète. Je me suis juste arrêté devant ta maison pour voir si tout allait bien, et j'étais curieux de connaître le fameux _Saru_ Uzumaki.

Il dévoila un sourire oeillé au bambin de trois ans qui lui sourit pleinement en retour.

\- Ne lui dites pas ça ou il aura un ego équivalent à Sasuke-tem... Je veux dire Sasuke-san, se rattrapa Naruto avant qu'elle n'insulta le Uchiwa.

\- Aime ego! s'exclama Saru en enfourchant son pousse dans sa bouche.

Kakashi observa Saru avec curiosité en venant finalement à conclure que l'enfant de trois ans aimait tout, déduction confirmée plus tard par ce qu'allait dire Saru.

\- Aime cheval-san ! Aime homme fenêtre ! Aime Table ! Aime pousse ! Aime Ma ! Aime tasse !

\- Il est super-actif s'excusa Naruto en offrant une chaise à Kakashi devant sa nouvelle table ovale.

Kakashi hocha la tête et au lieu de ça offrit un paquet à Naruto qui écarquilla ses yeux en demandant avec curiosité:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Juste certaines choses qu'a besoin une jeune kunoichi. J'ai relevé que tes armes n'étaient pas correctement aiguisées, et que tu n'avais pas non plus de broches en fer pour tes cheveux et que tes habits étaient un peu trop larges. J'ai supposé qu'avec tout le brouhaha que faisait Saru, la plupart des gens auraient oublié l'équipement standard qu'une kunoichi doit avoir lorsqu'elle obtient son premier diplôme, chose que j'ai aussi bien figuré rétorqua Kakashi avec un sourire voilé.

Naruto déposa le paquet sur la table et le regarda transie, pour finalement relever son regard vers son sensei, où elle marchait avec gêne jusqu'à lui pour lui conférer une chaude étreinte. Assez rapidement, elle le laissa aller et rougit d'autant plus. Kashi avait continué de lui sourire en lui affirmant sans mot qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Juste n'oublie pas d'être prête pour demain, pour le test. Tu devras probablement réviser les compétences de base qu'ont besoin les ninjas, soit des bêtises comme le travail d'équipe, la persévérance, ou du devoir envers le village, juste pour te rafraîchir légèrement la mémoire.

Naruto eût un sourire en coin.

\- Kakashi, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire du favoritisme non ?

Le ninja copieur gloussa.

\- Non, je suis juste en train d'espérer que cette équipe réussira le test. Je dois dire que vous êtes une bande assez amusante à observer, affirma-t-il avant de rajouter mentalement, _et je ne faillirai pas une fois de plus la fille de mon sensei..._

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je serai indulgent envers vous, si tu ne passes pas, je serai obligé de te renvoyer directement à l'Académie.

Naruto acquiesça avec un doux regard.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei, merci... Aimeriez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose? J'ai du thé, et une théière donc cela ne me pendrait que quelques instants pour préparer quelque chose...

Kakashi hocha la tête.

\- Non, je suis juste venu apporter ça. Si ça ne te dérange pas par contre, je peux en venir à un point très intéressant de mon livre où... Naruto arqua un sourcil.

\- Ce livre P. O. R. N. O ? requit-elle en épelant chaque lettre de ce mot offensant.

Le ninja copieur haussa les épaules tandis que Naruto le fixer avec des yeux ressemblant à ceux d'une lionne prête à se jeter sur sa proie hagard.

Et Kakashi qui savait oh combien les femmes provoquées pouvaient être dangereuses décida de prendre la fuite, soit de sauter par la fenêtre le plus vite possible.

\- Aime Kaka! s'exclama Saru.

\- Ne lui laisse juste pas te conter une histoire le soir... murmura sombrement Naruto, retirant la tête du cheval en dehors de la bouche de Saru et en le forçant à boire la tasse de sirop.

* * *

 _Les infirmières sont effrayantes à sept heures trente le matin._ Naruto conclut après qu'elle s'assit sur le Terrain d'Entraînement de l'Equipe Sept alors qu'elle attendait le reste de son équipe. Elle espérait que les plus jeunes, et les plus affûtées permanentes à la garderies prendrait bientôt la relève car la femme travaillant dans la chambre des bambins avait été... Bizarre. Elle avait des cheveux violets qui sortaient de nulle part et portait des profondes cernes autour de ses yeux avec le regard fatigué de quelqu'un qui devait rentré chez lui pour dormir six ans à la chaîne.

Elle lui avait tout de même confié Saru avec le soucie de lui dire qu'elle devait observer ce que mettait Saru dans sa bouche, que cela soit des objets, des jouets ou même d'autres enfants et la femme n'était même pas dérobé lorsque petite Kunoichi lui avait passé le bambin s'appelant 'Singe'. Bien sûr, l'autre infirmière avait eu l'audace de critiquer à voix haute pourquoi la mère de Naruto avait appelait le petit frère de Naruto Saru soit Singe. Naruto avait répliqué avec un ton doucereux que sa mère faisait deux mètres de haut, que Saru était son fils, et qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi au nom du Troisième Hokage dont le nom était lui-même Sarutobi. Même encore cette fois, l'infermière était très bizarre... Etait-ce probablement dû au fait que des gosses avaient teint ses cheveux en violet? Ils devaient être donc certainement responsable également de son air épuisé et de ses pétards dans ses cheveux...

\- Salut Naruto-chan... lui salua une voix monotone en s'essayant à quelque mètre de là où elle était. Quelque part, Sasuke était arrivé exactement à l'heure, avec ses cheveux impeccables et absolument pas le moindre flanchement de fatigue.

\- Chan ? requit Naruto, confus avec ce titre honorifique.

Il regarda loin d'elle empourpré.

\- Préfères-tu alors que je t'appelle Naruto-san?

'Naruto-chan' hocha la tête et répondit discrètement.

\- Chan est ok... Devrais-je t'appeler Sasuke-kun alors?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en moque... répliqua-t-il Bien qu'il ne s'en moquait pas en réalité.

Naruto lui sourit brillamment .

\- Bien, je présume que c'est bien mieux que "bâtard".

\- Dobe grogna Sasuke.

Naruto fixa ses pieds, tentant d'ignorer son estomac grondant et l'inquiétude pesant dans sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi t'appellent-ils la Grosse? requit Sasuke.

Prise légèrement de surprise, Naruto prit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Eh bien... J'étais avant un peu enveloppée... lui confessa-t-elle

\- C'est juste... en convint Sasuke se souvenant de son précédent état... Mais tu ne l'es plus.

 _Est-ce si évident_ _?_ réalisa Naruto en se regardant elle-même.

Les habits que lui avait donnés Kakashi-sensei étaient quelques shorts moulants qui lui allaient à la perfection et mettaient en relief ses formes. Elle portait à son jambier un kunai noir allié avec une pochette à shuriken ainsi qu'un T-shirt léger maron qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas porter. Elle n'était pas encore assez confortable pour abandonner son gilet orange, bien qu'elle portait encore sa frustre chemise avec sa veste orange par-dessus. Son estomac n'était pas aussi visible que d'habitude, mais ses jambes étaient biens en évidence, démontrant sa silhouette de par ses longues jambes. Sur ses pieds, elle portait simplement des sandales. Ses pieds étaient plutôt hideux, estima-t-elle en les regardant. Ils étaient bien plus larges que devraient être des pieds de filles, et ils étaient calleux du fait du nombre de fois où elle avait dut marché pieds nus.

\- Non répondit Naruto, je suppose que les personne comme Ino... pig n'aime pas laisser les gens oublier à propos de leurs défauts.

\- Elle est juste jalouse chuchota silencieusement Sasuke ce qui fit renifler Naruto.

\- Jalouse ? De qui ? De moi ? Pourquoi une personne serait-elle jalouse de moi ?

 _Car tu es définitivement bien plus belle que jamais Ino ne le sera_ pensa Sasuke sans changer son expression sur son visage. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour renier le fait qu'il avait eu quelques pensées sur elle... Et que même s'il avait essayé le plus possible de ne la regarder, quelque chose ré-atirrait toujours ses yeux vers elle. Il la jugeait définitivement belle et il aimait bien sa voix bien qu'elle était excessivement braillarde et stupide. Il l'aimait bien donc, mais il refusait de croire qu'il y avait autre chose de plus... Mais... Il l'aimait... Elle.

Ino en revanche n'avait été rien d'autre que la pire chose que la Terre avait connu en son sein, et le pire de tout était que Sakura n'était qu'un clone de Ino. Le surnom de Sakura d'après Naruto était assez véridique en vérité estima Sasuke. La fille aux cheveux roses bonbon n'avait probablement pas eu une idée neuve depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'Académie.

\- Salut Sasuke-kun ! Et oh! Salut à toi aussi la Grosse, salua Sakura.

_En parlant du loup..._

\- Tu as quinze minutes de retard Sakura-peste releva Naruto.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Saruka en semblant se téléporter momentanément à côté de Sasuke. Sensei n'était toujours pas là, alors tu ne vas certainement m'embêter sur le protocole.

\- Ne me tente pas grommela la blonde.

Sakura la regarda, et releva une différence.

\- Oh ! Et tu as obtenus un autre uniforme bien que tu gardes toujours cet hideux gilet.

La fille blonde rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine et reposa sa tête dessus, le regard perdu dans le décor.

\- Les crapris ne sont pas mal, analysa Sakura, et je suppose que tu as obtenu de l'acier pour tes broches ? Tu devrais certainement mettre plus de maquillage bien que tu n'ais besoin de surligneur mais tu as quand même besoin de nettoyer ces cernes et utiliser un lubrifiant sur tes joues pour-

\- J'aime mes cicatrices l'interrompit Naruto, et je ne mets aucuns maquillages.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'importe dit-elle en se retournant vers Sasuke. Alors? Comment a été ta mâtiné Sasuke-kun? Te sens-tu mieux ?

\- Hn !

\- Est-ce un "oui" ou un "non"?

Naruto lui décocha un rictus.

\- C'est plutôt un: "dégage de mon champs de vision la mocheté rose !"

\- Personne n'a demandé ton avis toi ! s'écria Sakura en fixant intensément Naruto en retour.

Sasuke roula des yeux. _L'interprétation de Naruto était la plus proche qu'on aurait pu établir de ce que je pensais..._

\- Je fais aussi partie de l'équipe Haruno ! Et je n'aime pas être appelé la Grosse en outre avec de piètres insultes que tu as l'habitude de me desservir donc tu as intérêt à ne plus m'insulter ou sinon..

Sakura renifla avec dédain.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Ou sinon je fabriquerai trente clones qui te cloueront au sol pour le reste de la journée gronda Naruto.

_Et alors, je libérerai le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues et me gausserai de voir ton corps enveloppé et englouti par un torrent de flammes, et alors, je me transformerai en Sasuke et lui ferai dire à toi qu'il ne t'a jamais et ne t'aimerait jamais! ... D'accord, ce serait abuser de mes pouvoirs de Jinchuuriki, mais c'était quand même une douce pensée..._

\- Eh bien je suppose que vous êtes prêts prononça une soudaine voix apparente à côté des trois silencieux genin.

\- Sensei ! Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama Naruto en se mettant debout et en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le ninja copieur qui leva les mains dans une attitude innocente.

\- Je me suis pourtant réveillé une heure en avance, mais sur mon chemin, j'ai croisé une vieille femme qui avait besoin d'aide pour traverser la rue alors il fallait bien que je l'aide mais elle s'était retrouvée être une ninja adverse qui utilisa alors un jutsu de téléportation pour m'envoyer dans une autre dimension où tout était embrasé et que j'étais obligé de m'auto-enseigné une technique pour renverser le jut...

\- C'est l'excuse la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue soupira Sakura et Sasuke prit la peine de demander réticent.

\- Cela va-t-il devenir une fréquente occurrence ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules avec un mystérieux sourire perçant à travers son masque.

\- Ah ! Ainsi, le Prince des Glaces parle !

Ledit Prince des Glaces le fixa haineux ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir d'avantage le sourire du Jounin.

\- Eh bien, qui est prêt pour un entraînement pour survivre ?!


	3. Chapitre 2

#  Chapitre 2 

\- Entraînement pour survivre ?! s'écrièrent les trois nouveaux coéquipiers simultanément avec vigueur.

Kakashi mit la main devant son masque pour retenir un hoquet de rire de sortir de sa gorge. Toujours fixant de son œil gauche les trois genin récemment formés, il plongea alors sa main dans sa poche et les autres autres se figèrent immédiatement pour se mettre en posture de combat.

\- Est-ce encore ce livre de pervers ? quémanda Naruto avec soupçon les yeux étrécis alors qu'elle tournoyait un kunai dans sa main droite parée pour un assaut de cet ennemi des femmes.

\- Kuhuhu, pas tout à fait jeune demoiselle clama-t-il avec un clin d'oeil alors que Sakura tournait la tête écœurée.

Il ressortit lentement sa main gantée décorée désormais de deux clochettes en argent qui tintaient une vibrante résonance.

\- Votre mission sera de me chaparder ces deux choses... certifia-t-il en les accrochant alors nonchalamment en évidence sur son flanc droit.

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke comprirent immédiatement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet 'examen'. Celui qui échouera à récupérer une clochette sera condamné à retourner à l'Académie, et les trois avaient chacun des raisons bien particulières de devenir ninjas.

Kakashi prit une position détendue en croisant ses bras alors que les autres hésitaient toujours à agir.

\- Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Si vous venez pas, je serai obligé d'employer les grands moyens...

A ces mots, à la grande frayeur des trois adolescents, le Jounin enfouit en vitesse sa main dans son autre poche de son fessier gauche.

Il leur décocha un sourire amusé en voyant leur mine dépitée lorsqu'il releva sa main révélant désormais le "Paradis du Batifolage".

Les deux adolescentes rougirent furieusement et brandirent les poings en avant tandis que Sasuke interloqué demanda minutieusement en arquant un sourcil.

\- Vous allez nous affronter en lisant du porno ?

Kakashi acquiesça en gloussant nerveusement lorsqu'il tourna distraitement une autre page.

\- Commencez quand vous voulez, le comte-minute est déjà parti de toute façon...

Après avoir échangé un coup rapide coup d'œil, Sakura et Sasuke s'enfuirent immédiatement en allant dans les bois loin dans la clairière. Naruto cependant qui n'avait pas bouger réalisa quant à elle un mudra créant alors dix clones d'elle-même, chacune craquant leurs phalanges.

\- Eh Sensei, peut-être devrez-vous poser ce bouquin et me prendre au sérieux maintenant ?

\- Hmm, le Kage bushin n'est en effet pas quelque chose à mésestimer, admit Kakashi en tournant une autre page. Cependant, _toi_ , es quelqu'un que l'on peut aisément mésestimer.

Les clones sautèrent sur lui pour lui démontrer le contraire tentant de le toucher avec un Taijutsu rugueux que Kakashi bloqua avec aise.

\- Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? demanda la vrai Naruto avec un rictus alors qu'elle se tenait en face de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Kakashi acquiesça avec concession.

\- Ce Taijutsu demeure néanmoins toujours ce qu'il l'est c'est à dire horrible.

\- Horrible ?! gronda Naruto dangereusement, n'aimant pas être sous-estimée. Elle réalisa plus de clones en les envoyant continuellement à son sensei, bien que cette fois, elle se joignit à la partie.

Toutefois, ce fut plus qu'insuffisant car malgré leur surnombre, Kakashi les écrasa facilement avec un puissant coup de pied dissipant toutes ses assaillantes et forçant Naruto à se coucher à terre, face dans la poussière. Elle tenta de se relever sans succès et abandonna cette cause perdue en avouant finalement son infériorité, elle rétorqua réticente.

\- N'est-ce pas inscrit sur mon dossier ?

\- Ton dossier fait environ vingt pages, rempli d'information inutile et ne prend pas en compte... L'incident après l'examen d'admissibilité l'informa-t-il sans expression.

\- Oh... répliqua Naruto quelque peu déçue qu'elle n'avait eu de titre honorifique pour avoir aider à arrêter Mizuki. Distraite, elle laissa vagabonder alors son regard sur une pierre de bonne taille à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- A quoi sont donc allouées les vingts autres pages?

\- Des choses telles que les résultats de ton examens de passage, un examen physique et mental ainsi que quelques bases de ta personnalité de farceuse, enfin, des des choses dans ce genre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les dossiers de ninja sons toujours alimentés avec de potentielles informations inutiles pour prévenir les ninjas adversaires d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur leur état. Il la réprimanda d'un œil sévère; ceci _était_ pourtant enseigné à l' _Académie_.

Naruto rougit légèrement, puis contorsionna son corps encore une fois dans une manière qui ressemblait plus à une futile tentative de s'échapper mais qui ne lui fit que remplir sa bouche de terre. Elle soupira alors encore une fois.

\- J'avais d'autres choses mieux à faire à l'Académie... Comme dormir...

\- Hmm... Dormir pendant ce test ne te mènera à rien en l'occurrence, _ni ce kunai horriblement mal visé Sakura_! vociféra Kakashi en élevant sa voix assez pour que l'autre jeune fille de loin puisse l'entendre.

En prenant avantage de ce qui avait semblé être un moment de distraction temporaire, Naruto attrapa le caillou dont elle s'était approchée dans ses précédentes tentatives, et le lança avec force vers le Jounin en priant pour que cela le toucha. La pierre malheureusement fut vite attrapée à mi-hauteur ce qui fit soupirer Kakashi désabusé.

\- Cela ne risquera jamais de marcher...

Il la laissa respirer en s'éloignant de quelque pas et il lui témoigna sur un ton compassionnel;

\- Je présume que tes coéquipiers ne vont de toute façon t'aider, n'est-ce pas?

Le ninja copieur l'aurait en temps normal envoyé voler avec sa technique des Cents Ans de Douleur mais il réalisa que les autres se contenteraient de toute façon de laisser Naruto à son destin, et il supposa de toute manière que ce geste aurait été un tout petit peu trop inapproprié pour l'utiliser sur une jeune adolescente ayant déjà un fils de trois ans.

Naruto se mit debout piteusement, et saisit tremblante son kunai du sol en regardant son sensei avec une rancune non dissimulée.

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute si je suis si faible ! Saru n'arrêtait pas de me demander à propos de qui était "Kaka" ! gonda-t-elle avec fureur tandis que Kakashi ne fit qu'esquiver son rude coup droit.

\- Désolé sourit-il en s'excusant. Mais est-ce que les habits te vont bien ?

Naruto stoppa un moment son enchaînement en semblant être légèrement confuse, mais cela ne la désarçonna pas assez pour qu'elle puisse rompre déjà sa posture de combat. Elle lui convia alors un sourire mitigée.

\- Merveilleusement... Mais... je suis désolée de n'être pas suffisamment à l'aise avec la chemise...

Kakashi agita sa main pour dissiper la gêne commençant à s'installer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos, c'est à toi de toute façon, donc tu l'utilises comme tu l'entends... Et tu t'y feras avec le temps...

Il regarda un moment Naruto qui basculait légèrement sur le côté avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu me sembles aussi un peu fatiguée, peut-être devrais-tu aller chercher tes équipiers pour te suppléer proposa-t-il sagement.

Naruto courba légèrement sa tête, se complût à son indice et disparut entre les fougères au loin autant qu'aurait pu faire une fille avec de brillants cheveux d'or et à la combinaison orange qui la rendait douloureusement repérable, mais Kakashi décida d'ignorer ce point en soupirant encore.

* * *

\- Sasuke ! Attend ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! s'exclama Sakura alors qu'elle écartait agacée des branches lui barrant la route, et interrompant encore une fois Sasuke qui était en train d'installer un piège.

Il la fixa un moment sans ciller et même Sakura dut se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Va aider Naruto, ou autre chose, mais laisse moi tranquille.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres semblant être blessée.

\- Mais... j'ai pourtant beaucoup d'expérience avec les pièges ! Je peux être une aide ! offrit-elle

_M'aider ?! Mais bien sûr..._

\- Je doute honnêtement que tu as un quelconque talent qui pourrait m'être utile. Il grogna plus durement alors. J'ai pas besoin de toi donc tu peux dégager.

Sakura prétendit n'avoir entendu l'insulte, et sortit de son sac son propre rouleau de fil en fer.

\- Tu vois ? Je peux même t'aider à placer un autre piège !

Sasuke renâcla avant de répliquer sèchement en roulant des yeux exagérés.

\- Tu n'as même pas teint ton fil Sakura, c'est en argent brillant et cela n'illusionnerait même pas une chauve-sourie aveugle et sourde dans le noir. Va donc poser tes pièges alors et suffisamment loin des miens. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Sakura le toisa colérique avant de regarder ailleurs blessé en reniflant pitoyablement.

\- Hum ! Très bien ! Si tu le prends comment ça !

_C'est exactement comment je le prends abrutie !_ pensa Sasuke en la voyant s'éloigner.

\- Hn ! sortit juste de sa bouche.

Après une minute et quelque d'hésitation, Sakura partit définitivement, laissant un Sasuke apaisé seul.

* * *

Trimant tout au long du chemin, Sakura fit de son mieux pour réprimer l'écrasant sentiment de ressentiment qu'elle avait. Si ce n'était assez qu'elle était sur le point d'échouer le test, mais Sasuke venait tout juste l'ignorer ouvertement pour ensuite la répudier. Bien sûr, pour empirer le tout, toutes les autres filles du son fan club avaient décelé les regards en douce que Sasuke conviait à la blonde et marqué fille mais ils avaient toujours écarté cette hypothèse qu'elle pouvait constituer une rivale en raison de ses agissements étranges. Malheureusement, il l'avait fallu que Sasuke l'embrasse tout juste l'autre jour, et Sakura avait passé la moitié de la nuit à gémir d'extase et de complainte jalouse pour sa malchance partagée par ses cinquante quatre congénères lorgnant également le Uchiwa. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il donc pour que Sasuke s'aperçoit qu'elle et lui étaient pourtant faits l'un pour l'autre ?! Elle était définitivement plus jolie et plus à la mode que Naruto Uzumaki qui n'était qu'un garçon manquée, et elle était d'autant plus bien plus fine, et même un peu plus maintenant qu'elle avait entamé une diète. Cela devait être sans doute à cause de son affreux front...

\- Eh ! Psst ! Sakura-peste ! entendit-elle murmurer à côté d'elle avec surprise mais décida de l'ignorer franchement en passant sa route. Naruto qui l'avait bien entendu relevé la fixa avec colère mais résista à la compulsion d'entamer une autre dispute avec sa _coéquipière_.

\- Sakura ! Je sais comment réussir le test !

Sakura roula des yeux exaspérée et sortit un kunai de sa pochette en se récurant les ongles puis proclamer frustre.

\- _Sasuke_ l'a déjà découvert.

Naruto cligna des yeux visiblement surprise, et paraissait un peu dépitée, mais elle revint à la charge.

\- Oh... Et quel est ce plan ?

Sakura se retourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Le plan pour passer le test bien entendu ! Pourquoi n'y serais-je pas également ? Qu'est-ce Sasuke et toi planez de faire ? demanda Naruto impatiente.

\- Rien ! Sasuke ne veut pas d'aide ! renifla la kunoichi aux cheveux roses colérique.

Naruto sembla confuse, une bien fréquente expression sur son visage.

\- Mais je pensais que tu avais dit qu'il avait trouvé la solution !

\- Hum ! Il l'a trouvé oui ! Soit de rester dans son coin en établissant des pièges en solitaire !

\- Mais cela n'a rien à faire avec le travail d'équipe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de baratiner là ?! Il ne peut pas avoir de travail d'équipe s'il n'y a que deux clochettes pour trois d'entre nous ! Cela s'appelle les mathématiques élémentaires Naruto !

La blonde ignora son ton méprisant pour tenter de la raisonner.

\- Eh bien... Je ne suis peut-être pas intelligente confessa Naruto, mais ce que je sais; c'est que le travail d'équipe fait parti de la réponse quelque part, et nous avons besoin de trouver Sasuke pour élaborer un plan ensemble.

\- Sasuke ne veut pas de notre aide; il m'a chassé lorsque j'ai tenté de l'aider.

Naruto la regarda fixement avant de rétorquer sarcastiquement.

\- Wow, merci de m'avoir _invitée_!

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, tu étais en train de te faire massacrer par Sensei !

\- Merci alors également d'avoir _tentée_ de m'aider.

\- J'ai lancée un Kunai répliqua Sakura victorieuse, ou plutôt croyant avoir gagné ce petit jeu où Naruto ne fit que le fixer un moment sans rien dire avant d'exploser au bout de dix secondes.

\- Ecoute ! Nous devons trouver Sasuke et le persuader de nous aider à réussir cet exercice.

\- Il ne nous écoutera pas de toute façon !

\- Le pessimisme ne nous aidera pas non plus pour notre but commun.

\- De même que toi.

Naruto cligna des yeux un moment.

\- Woah ! Ta confiance en moi est _vraiment_ inspirante !

\- Pff, parle pour toi !

Les cheveux sur la nuque de Naruto semblaient s'éveiller lentement avec agitation quand la blonde regarda les yeux étrécis Sakura et répliqua hargneuse.

\- Tu es comme Saru-ouji lorsqu'il attrape froid ou lorsqu'on lui saisit sa chaussette préférée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sakura la regarda avec incompréhension avant de siffler en croyant déceler l'insulte.

\- Est-ce censé vouloir dire que...

\- Tu agis comme une gosse de trois ans qui n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut, Haruno ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! expliqua Naruto avec véhémence.

Alors que les phalanges de Sakura continuaient de blanchir, Naruto continua sa réplique.

\- Nous avons besoin de réussir cette épreuve si nous voulons espérer devenir ninja et franchement, j'ai besoin de ce job mille fois plus que toi, avec tes parents et ta grande maison, alors arrête d'agir comme une égocentrique frustrée et agit comme une Kunoichi digne !

A son crédit, même là Sakura dut être piquée au vif et concéda enfin.

\- Pff ! Bien ! Mais ce n'est pas moi de toute façon qui convaincrait Sasuke, c'est ton boulot, Madame je sais tout !

Naruto la regarda un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Bien... Et maintenant ?

Sakura acquiesça satisfaite avec un sourire trompeur.

\- Je viens juste de le quitter. Il était tout juste en train d'établir des pièges dans la clairière derrière.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire à droite !? Mais ce n'est pas là que vient de se dérouler tout juste cette énorme explosion ?! requit Naruto en montrant du doigt l'explosion de fumée émergeant de la forêt ce qui fit retenir un halètement à Sakura.

\- Penses-tu que Sasuke pourrait être en danger !? s'exclama Sakura terrifiée en commençant à courir.

La suivant tout au long, et semblant quelque part surprise par la vitesse de Sakura, Naruto inspira bruyamment avant de prendre une brusque accélération, tout en se murmurant à elle-même presque inconsciemment sous son souffle; « Sasuke va bien, ne t'inquiète pas... » Remarquant ceci, Naruto hocha la tête furieusement et se concentra d'avantage dans sa course en esquivant les branches d'arbres.

Naruto n'avait jamais été la personne la plus gracieuse du monde mais elle se demandait comment les autres étudiant pouvaient sauter en travers les arbres comme s'ils flottaient; comme si cela était une seconde nature chez tout les autres. Ils semblaient toujours glisser de branche en branche comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde alors que quant à elle avait toujours mal à se réceptionner et manquait toujours de peu de se ramasser au sol.

Dans sa hâte, Naruto s'égratigna d'ailleurs à plusieurs endroits de sa personne dont ses blessures se mélangeaient ingracieusement avec de la terre à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait de plein fouet les branches qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle entendit alors un cri perçant provenir de tout autour d'elle.

\- Sasuke !

C'était la voix criarde de Sakura, et cela ramena définitivement Naruto à la réalité.

\- Où ? demanda Naruto, regardant la clairière vide qui ne semblait ne contenir que des kunai écorchés et des cendres.

Sakura hurla encore, mais cette fois, son râle se termina dans un grotesque vagissement où Naruto entendit distinctement un corps chuter. Naruto se dépêcha à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et était inquiète pour Sakura malgré leur antipathie.

Arrivée sur place, Naruto remarqua qu'elle était sauve puis décela une tête démembrée qui se tenait avec absurdité en dehors du sol.

C'était Sasuke qui ronchonnait.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, Naruto tenta de demander calmement.

\- Alors, on perd la tête Sasuke-kun ?

La tête la regarda et même Naruto ne pouvait résister au comique de la situation; elle s'effondra de rire.

Sasuke poussa quelques jurons et Naruto allongée au sol en se tenant le ventre lui épargna un regard empathique pour voir le si fier Uchiwa dans une si embarrassante situation. Elle se releva et rejoignit ses coéquipiers par terre où elle les toisa avec amusant.

\- Je peux m'en sortir tout seul grogna Sasuke toujours rouge de colère d'être le catalyseur de tels fous rire. Naruto hocha la tête mystérieusement avec un feint sourire, et fit un signe de sa main, invoquant trois autre Naruto à côté d'elles.

\- Les Bunshin ne seront d'aucune aide, Naruto-dobe voulut lui rappeler Sasuke à son bon souvenir, mais Naruto lui dévia un rictus ravageur.

\- M'as-tu déjà vu une seule fois faire un Bushin, _Sasuke-kun_.

Aussi loin que Sasuke se souvenait, il n'avait en effet jamais aperçu Naruto une seule fois réussir un clone.

Devant cette énigme où il demeura perplexe, il attendit que Naruto lui confia l'astuce. Une des blondes invoquées saisit alors une pierre pour la jeter sur lui et il comprit son tour.

\- Oui Sasuke, ils sont solides, et ce sont des Kage Bushin.

Sur ces paroles, la fille à la manne d'or claqua des doigts et ses clones commencèrent à creuser Sasuke en dehors de son trou, littéralement pendant que la véritable Naruto toisait toujours amusée Sasuke qui se demandait quand elle avait pu apprendre une telle technique.

Il l'entendit marronner alors.

\- Alors ?! Comment planais-tu de te débrouiller seul dans cette situation sans mon aide Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke remarqua qu'elle avait abandonné le ton faussement affectueux qu'elle avait pris initialement et semblait prendre l'attitude qu'avait sa mère lorsqu'elle lui sermonnait lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises.

Il demeura pantois.

\- Je...

Puis il referma la bouche et ne fit qu'observer la natte de Naruto se niveler autour de sa nuque et pour ensuite dégringoler sur son large buste... alors que ses clones avaient déjà libéré ses épaules.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Tu es toujours sans voix en ma présence. Tu peux l'admettre tu sais ! plaisanta Naruto en souriant largement mais ceci enleva Sasuke à son étude.

\- Je ne suis pas sans voix en _ta_ présence ! gronda-t-il énervé de sa propre stupidité.

Naruto le fixa un moment semblant être sérieuse.

\- Es-tu sûr Sasuke? Es-tu vraiment sûr? demanda-t-elle et la face de Sasuke paraissait s'embraser d'embarras qui partit après un court instant.

\- Juste sort moi de là, Dobe ! grommela-t-il en détournant son seul membre mobile.

Naruto croisa les bras et résista à l'envie de décocher un coup de pied dans la tête de Sasuke

\- Qu'est-il arrivée à "Naruto-chan"

Quelques émotions variées transparurent sur le visage de Sasuke mais disparurent immédiatement pour laisser place à un « Hn » retentissant.

\- Hn répliqua Naruto immédiatement.

Même si lorsqu'elle le faisait, cela ressemblait plus à un bougonnement qu'à un grognement, Sasuke décida de ne plus répéter sa phrase monosyllabe caractéristique, ne voulant que leur discussion ne tourne en une discussion Néolithique.

La blonde eût un vif sourire. _Yep, ça marche avec Saru aussi._

Elle évalua la progression de ses Kage Bushin satisfaite.

\- Essaye juste un moment, _bâtard_ , de réfléchir à un plan pour que nous trois pourrions abattre Kakashi-sensei.

_A trois ? Ensemble ? Elles risqueraient de tout ruin... Attend... N'essayai-je pas justement de l'impressionner en agissant seul ? Non ! Définitivement pas ! Je ne peux me permettre de m'accoquiner avec ces faiblardes ! Elles gâcheraient tout !_

_-_ Je suis parfaitement capable de me dégoter une clochette seul.

\- Est-ce donc alors pourquoi je suis justement en train de t'extraire de ton trou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme là, Dobe !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- ...Dobe

\- Gragh ! Teme !

\- Hn.

\- Hn.

\- Hn !

\- HN !

\- Je ne me répéterai pas !

\- Hn.

\- Naruto, stop, et demande à tes clones de me sortir de là.

\- Hn.

\- ... Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Hn.

Sasuke foudroya les quatre Naruto du regard. « Très bien. » Somma-t-il simplement, s'étirant un peu puisque seulement le haut de sa poitrine était désormais à l'extérieur du sol.

_Je peux jouer à ce petit jeu aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite._

\- Hn.

_Je suis résolu. Je peux rester calme. Mes jambes me démangent comme... Et mon nez... Mais je m'en moque! Un Uchiwa doit être capable de battre toutes les kunoichi blondes à n'importe quel jeux._

Sasuke sur cette bonne pensée prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant lui-même tandis qu'il se plaça dans un état de méditation second.

\- Hn répéta Naruto encore.

Et Sasuke défaitiste offrit finalement en soupirant.

\- Tu auras besoin de moi pour récupérer les clochettes.

\- Excuse toi.

Sasuke la fixa incrédule.

\- M'excuser pour quoi ?!

\- Pour m'avoir appelé "Dobe" explicita Naruto énervée.

\- Arrête donc d'agir comme un bambin ballant et sort moi de là pour qu'on puisse vaincre Kakashi-sensei ! protesta Sasuke. Il voulait épeler la phrase comme une requête, mais comme il n'était pas vraiment en position de faire des requêtes, il la fignola alors plus en une suggestion qu'autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le bambin ballant Sasuke ! C'est _Toi_ le bambin ballant ! Saru se serait déjà excuser sans en faire un scandale !

Sasuke s'énerva alors frustré à propos de ne connaitre l'identité de Saru que Naruto avait tout le temps à la bouche.

\- Qui est donc cette "personne singe" purée !

\- Il n'est pas un singe ! Saru est un nom ! Un nom issu tout droit du Troisième Hokage ! _Saru_ tobi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les gens pour ne s'en rendre compte!

Même Sasuke fut étonné par la verve de Naruto, mais répliqua fidèle à lui-même.

\- Je posais juste une question !

Naruto sourit méprisante.

\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux de Naruto semblèrent brûler d'une langueur particulière, et Sasuke sentit une aura menaçante et terrible se véhiculait d'elle puis crut voir ses pupilles se scindaient succinctement durant un moment. Il hocha la tête vivement en fermant les yeux en croyant voir une hallucination, et retrouva la même blonde qu'il avait coutume de côtoyer. Ne voulant l'énerver d'avantage, il tenta de la calmer sur un ton doux.

\- Oui Naruto, c'était juste une simple question.

Naruto eût un sourire amer, et après un moment de contemplation décréta alors en se frappant la poitrine.

\- Très bien, monsieur je refuse de me bouger mon cul, je vais te déterrer maintenant !

\- Je ne veux pas le déterrer, je suis fatiguée ! se plaignit l'une de ses clones.

Naruto jura et le clone qui s'était embarrassée de se plaindre fut promptement dissipée pour être remplacé par un nouveau clone.

Ses bras enfin libres, Sasuke écarta brutalement Naruto loin de lui, et s'extirpa lui-même avec la force de ses bras seuls. Il flageola légèrement au début mais aussitôt qu'il fut libre, il étira ses membres soulagé de ses courbatures due à son précédent état, puis il tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté pour se gratter le nez.

Avec quelques détonation de fumée, Naruto redevint la seule genin orange vêtue dans la clairière. Elle dévia son regard de Sasuke pour remettre sa longue natte autour de sa nuque avant de marcher vers Sasuke, la tapotant sur le côté avec son pied.

Sakura roula légèrement sur le côté, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un « Je t'aime... Sasuke, » avant qu'elle ne retombe dans l'inconscience. Naruto convergea son regard vers Sasuke, ouvrant sa bouche pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas un sceau remplit de vers de terre, ou d'eau si les verres de terre n'étaient pas disposés à se présenter au rendez-vous.

Puis elle vit une légère teinte vive colorer sur son visage et devait naturellement le compléter par un: « Sasuke ! Mais tu rougies ! Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient capables de rougir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui décochant un sourire.

\- Je ne suis... _pas en train de rougir, bien que je le suis ... Et puis zut_... Un vampire ! contra-t-il lamentablement en essayant de contrôler sa rougeur sur son visage.

Sentant son embarras, Naruto malgré elle succomba à ses tendances enfantines qui ployaient vers la farce; elle pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et lui demanda avec de grands yeux bleus:

\- _Aiveux_ -tu Sakura, Sasuke ?

\- Non ! hurla-t-il frénétiquement, tentant à moitié de s'éloigner de Naruto, sachant que cela ne lui ferait que rougir d'avantage et que c'était totalement l'inverse de l'image qu'il voulait montrait de lui, soit du vengeur. _Non pas qu'il y faisait attention... Mais... Argh! C'est trop dur de penser clairement quand elle est là ! Pourquoi entre tout les mecs suis-je le seul à être assigné à une équipe composée de deux Kunoichi ! Et pourquoi cette équipe est assignée d'ailleurs à un professeur pervers de toute façon ?!_

Naruto de son côté pensa malicieusement en regardant le regard embarrassé de Sasuke qui se portait sur son corps, _il a rougit quand Sakura a dit qu'il aimait... même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit rougissement qui a tout de suite disparu..._ Elle eût un sourire machiavélique. _Voyons voir..._

\- Je t'aiveux ! se confessa-t-elle faussement.

C'était une réussite, et le rosissement de Sasuke s'accentua d'autant plus, tout presque tout son visage devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il hésita un moment, et alors rompit son bras loin d'elle, préférer au lieu de ça de s'agenouiller près de Sakura et de la réveiller.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! protesta Naruto, retirant les mains de Sasuke de Sakura et voyant avec satisfaction que le rougissement de Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas atténué d'un pouce.

* * *

Finalement, Naruto utilisa ses clones pour rapporter de l'eau, et les deux genin furent finalement capable de réveiller leur comparse.

S'étouffant et crachant, Sakura retourna dans le monde des vivants, fusillant du regard Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Sasuke, vivant et bien portant apparemment et alors, elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras et en criant des phrases sans aucuns sens à propos du fait qu'elle était _certaine_ qu'il n'avait _certainement_ pas été empalé ou décapité.

La rougeur étant parti sur ce point, Sasuke dégagea la fangirl loin de lui, en la foudroyant de ses yeux tout en sortant un kunai pour se défendre.

Sentant un silence embarrassant s'installer devant les deux figés dans leurs tranchées, Naruto s'embarqua lourdement dans les "retrouvailles".

\- Alors, quelqu'un a un plan ?!

\- Le plan est que je combattrai notre sensei, obtiendrait une clochette pendant que vous deux resterez en dehors de ma route et que vous vous battrez sur son corps inconscient pour vous départager la dernière clochette, et la gagnante sera dans mon équipe.

_Et j'espère sincèrement pour ma sanité que la victorieuse sera Naruto._

Ladite Naruto gronda en réponse:

\- Sasuke-kun, c'est un terrible plan que tu nous as concocté là ! Tu as sans dut cogiter pendant des heures pour nous le préparer !

\- Hn.

_Allons-nous recommencer encore ce petit jeu?_ se demanda Naruto en grognant un « Hn, » en réponse.

\- Naruto ! Arrête de déranger Sasuke !

\- Sakura ! Arrête de _me_ déranger !

_Fermez là stupide femelles !..._

\- Naruto! Arrête de me copier !

\- Sakura! Arrête d'agir comme une sale gosse !

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les femmes ?_

\- Naruto! Tu n'es qu'une perdante !

\- Sakura ! Ce n'était qu'une insulte redondante !

_Est-ce que cela va-t-il arriver fréquemment ?_

\- Naruto!

\- Sakura!

\- Les ! Filles ! Pouvons ! Nous ! Juste ! Finir ! Cet ! Exercice ! Et ! Nous ! Concentrer ! Sur ! Notre ! Carrière ! Et pas sur de stupides et inutiles babillages ! leur hurla Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr, Sasuke-kun miaula instantanément Sakura se mettant en mode coquette.

\- SI seulement tu acceptes de travailler avec nous ! marchanda Naruto.

N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke se frappa les côtes !

\- D'accord ! Tu pourras utiliser toi tes clones pour distraire Kakashi-sensei un moment pendant que Sakura-san se transformera en toi, et que je me concentrerai à jeter mes jutsu de feu sur Kakashi-sensei pour le garder à distance, comment ça sonne ?!

\- Bien !

\- Bien !

Et Sakura s'empressa de rajouter après:

\- Je pense que c'est le plan le plus brillant Sasuke-kun que tu aurais pu penser en aussi peu de temps... Tu es si merveilleux... se tourna Sakura en pâmoison alors qu'elle le dévorait de ses yeux papillonnants de maquillage.

_Complètement cinglée... Je l'ai insulté pendant tout ce temps et elle est toujours aussi... cinglée... Pourquoi ne suis-je donc entouré que par des cinglés ?_! pensa Sasuke exaspéré avant de déclarer.

\- Bien, il est temps d'y -

Il y eût soudainement un sourd bruit qui résonna dans la clairière dans un "briiiing" diffus. Estimant que cela pouvait être quelque sorte de jutsu secrets, les trois genin prirent tous une position de défense.

Kakashi apparut devant eux dans un tourbillon de vent et de feuilles ratatinées pour soupirer l'instant d'après en les toisant longuement.

\- Mes félicitations. Le compteur a finalement signé la fin de l'épreuve et vous avez merveilleusement réussi _à échouer_ cet exercice.

Choqués, et ne sachant quoi dire, les trois genin demeurèrent immobiles. Naruto cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que c'était anti-climatique.

Intérieurement, Kakashi agréa, excepté pour la partie sur les clones de Naruto, les jutsu de feu de Sasuke, et le manque totale de tout de Sakura, la session entière avait été bien plus que décevante.

\- Alors, on mange maintenant ? demanda automatiquement Naruto.

\- Ferme là la Grosse ! gronda Sakura énervée, et tournant sa tête sur le côté pour que ses équipiers ne voient qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Naruto quant à elle qui était assez habituée à échouer ignora l'échec et ce qu'il représentait.

\- Est-ce que... commença Sasuke à travers ses dents serrées, se maudissant ses coéquipières et à la fois lui même pour avoir gâcher autant de temps, y-a-t-il une chance... pour que l'on ait... une autre chance?

Kakashi ne dit rien et leur fit signe de le suivre;

Ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

Sakura était en larme, Sasuke était furieux, et Naruto ne payait pas du tout attention, bien trop occupé à figurer quel temps il était et impatiente d'apprendre la durée à laquelle elle avait été éloignée de Saru.

Kakashi les scruta tous d'un œil sévère, combattant secrètement ses compulsions de rire. La fille aux cheveux roses qui était si obsédée par Sasuke avait dans sa douleur mit fin à ses rêves mais était continuellement en train de faire en sorte qu'il ait un minimum alors qu'il était attaché au poteau en punition, chose qu'aurait fait rire à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée Kakashi.

Toutefois, il était également désespéré et agacé que Sakura ne lui payait nul attention et surtout Naruto pour commencer qui semblait être la tête dans les étoiles, et pensait sans doute à son fils. D'une certaine manière, ils lui rappelèrent sa propre équipe si Obito avait été une fille et avait eu un fille, et si Rin avait été énamouré de lui et qu'il aurait été également énamouré de Obito. Vraiment, de manière très perturbante ils lui rappelait son ancienne équipe, mais cette pensée qu'il pensait stupide et illusoire était là malgré tout ses efforts pour la réprimer, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé à toutes les équipes lui ayant failli.

Mais assez penser, c'était l'heure de la leçon.

\- Vous trois êtes absolument les pires genin que j'ai jamais eus dans toute l'histoire des échecs de Konoha, gronda-t-il profondément, en les fixant un à un.

\- Sakura ! hurla-t-il, et la fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être appelé. Tu étais bien trop occupé à pensée à Sasuke si bien que tu n'as écouté aucuns conseil de Sasuke et tu es tombé dans le panneau d'un genjutsu extrêmement facile à décoder.

La tête de la fille chuta et elle semblait désormais bien misérable.

\- Sasuke !

Celui-ci leva vers lui une tête haineuse.

\- Tu as agi seul, forcé tes coéquipières à s'éloigner de toi, et tu as affronté un Jounin seul sachant pertinemment que tu ne ferais de toute façon le poids dans toute ton orgueil, et de plus, tu as fait perdre trop de temps à Naruto qui a pourtant essayé d'aider l'équipe !

A son crédit, Sasuke ne baissa pas le regard contre les yeux sévères de Kakashi, ce que le ninja copieur trouva légèrement écoeurant.

\- Naruto !

La blonde semblait tout d'un coup attentive, payant une vive attention.

\- Tu es immédiatement passée à l'attaque sans former de plan préalable et tu as pris bien trop de temps pour convaincre tes coéquipiers de se joindre à toi bien que tu fus la seule à comprendre le concept de cet exercice, ce qui peut te donner crédit.

Naruto acquiesça puis regarda ailleurs, mais Kakashi n'en avait pas terminé

\- Cependant ! hurla-t-il d'un ton péremptoire ce qui refit Naruto engluer ses yeux sur les siens. Tu as besoin de te concentrer quelque soit la situation, un combat ou autre chose ! Tu dois être concentrée sur ce que tu _fais_!

Il les contempla tous dans l'ensemble désormais.

\- Dans la globalité, vous êtes probablement la pire équipe à n'être jamais sortie de l'Académie ! Vous êtes irresponsables, vulgaires, et refusez de vous entendre ! Naruto a tenté durant tout le temps qui aurait dut être réservé au combat de grappiller une once de respect qui ne lui a jamais été attribué bien qu'elle le méritait, Sakura a été trop préoccupée par ses histoire de cœur, et Sasuke a été bien trop arrogant pour écouter ces équipiers. Maintenant, pour la pièce de la résistance, je ne vous enverrai pas à l'Académie, car je ne pense même pas que vous mériterez d'y aller car tout ce que vous méritez est d'abandonner l'idée d'être des ninjas.

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ?! Je suis le dernier Uchiwa !

\- Savez vous _ce_ que je suis ?! Je suis le... le...

\- Savez-vous comment j'ai travaillé si dur pour arriver jusqu'ici ?! J'étais la meilleure Kunoichi !

\- Je me fous de qui vous étiez avant de tout ceci, qu'on vous place un serre-tête sur la tête et vous n'être plus vous même; si vous aviez même une once de ce que sont les Kunoichi ou les Shinobi de la Feuille, vous serez que c'est votre devoir d'agir comme un. Vous trois alors aurez mis vos conflits de côté et aurez travaillé ensembles jusqu'au point où vous aurez dut réaliser le point de cet exercice bien avant, mais pour ajouter à l'embarras, vous étiez bien trop occupés pendant tout ce temps à vous jeter les uns sur les autres ! Avez-vous compris maintenant !?

Les trois autres genin furent définitivement sans voix, comme ce qu'avait dit Kakashi était vrai; ils avaient tout foutu en l'air, et ce de manière irréfutable.

Kakashi les fixa.

\- Je vais vous donner une dernière opportunité de vous rattraper, celle que j'ai donné à mes futures supposés élèves, mais aucun de ceux qui ont passé le second test l'ont réussi, êtes-vous volontaires pour le passer ?

\- Nous ferons tout pour le passer Kakashi-sensei ! s'écria Sakura maintenant renflouée d'aplomb.

Pendant que les autres ne dirent rien, Kakashi regarda interrogatif Sasuke et Naruto.

\- Est-ce que la réponse de Sakura vous inspire-t-elle la même chose ?

\- Nous sommes une équipe n'est-ce pas ? Ce que dit l'un des membres vaut pour tous, c'est juste ? rétorqua Naruto, répétant les mots qu'elle avait lu des rouleaux la nuit dernière.

\- Hn, agréa Sasuke.

_Ce fut plutôt... Inattendu_ , pensa Kakashi. _Bien, alors, je vais devoir vous laisser passer... Même si j'espérais quand même qu'ils allaient échouer rien que pour voir leurs faces._

\- Bravo, dit Kakashi son mécontentement clair, vous passez tous, venez ici, à cinq heures demain, nous prendrons nos première missions.

Il s'éloigna, planant déjà sa prochaine excuse pourquoi il serait quatre heures en retard pour le rendez-vous du lendemain, puisque c'était son moyen de punir son équipe pour avoir tant gambergé.

_..._

\- Quoi ? intervint Sasuke après un moment de latence en regardant leur jounin attitré s'éloigner.

Leur sensei fut parti les laissant dépités autant qu'ils étaient.

\- Nous avons réussi ? Tous ? C'est pas une blague ? questionna sans cesse Sakura ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- S'il le dit, c'est que nous le sommes, je pense que cela signifie que nous sommes officiellement ninjas maintenant.

Sakura commença à découper les liens de Sasuke.

\- Sakura ! protesta Naruto.

La fille aux cheveux roses regarda sa coéquipière de blonde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke...? requit Naruto confuse.

\- Et alors, le rapport ? demanda Sakura, rosissant légèrement bien que son amour pour lui était du savoir commun alors cela ne la dérangeait plus trop mais le sourire pervers de Naruto ne lui plut par pour autant.

\- Pourquoi le laissons-nous partir alors ? Nous pouvez peindre sa tête, prendre des photos, et les utiliser en tant que chantage !

\- Non ! rétorqua Sasuke simplement, bien qu'effrayé ne tentait de montrer un quelconque signe de peur.

\- S'il-te-plait supplia Naruto en joignant les mains.

Sakura la dévisagea du regard.

\- As-tu le TDA ou quoi ? Nous venons tout juste de devenir ninjas, donc nous devrions plutôt rentrer chez nous pour célébrer l'évènement ou autre chose...

\- Je n'ai certainement pas le... TDA, grogna Naruto, et je... maison... Saru-ouji, garderie! Son expression changea du tout au tout et elle devint paniquée.

Elle se leva en vitesse, cria un "au-revoir" lointain à ses coéquipiers, et quitta le terrain d'entrainement presque aussi vite qu'avait fait leur sensei, sauf qu'elle le fit avec ses propres pieds.

Un intense éclair de jalousie traversa le visage de Sasuke mais se calma immédiatement. Sakura le libéra de ses liens après une légère hésitation et il la remercia à contre coeur avant de s'en retourner chez lui.

Sakura après qu'il fut parti déguerpit dans la direction d'où Sasuke était allé pour se soulager des émotions vivaces qui lui ceignaient les intérieurs, Dieu merci.

Et alors, la toute première leçon d'entraînement de l'équipe Sept finit de la manière qu'elle devait toujours finir;

Soit tard, et avec beaucoup de cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TDA: Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention, l'équivalant anglais de ADHD. (Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder)


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapitre 3

Naruto se précipita au centre de la garderie où elle l'y surprit une nurse présente alors qu'elle était en train de s'occuper de Saru, mais celui-ci se débattit de son actuelle détentrice à la vue de sa mère venant à lui le faisant courir à son tour vers sa mère en criant des « Ma ! » retentissants sous le regard troublé de la surveillante.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa portée, Naruto le souleva par les épaules, pour finalement le mettre fermement dans ses bras croisés, au dessus de son opulente poitrine. Il tenta de lui donner un gros bisous baveux sur la joue, mais Naruto lui dédia un sourire malicieux en lui pinçant gentiment le nez et lui salua.

\- Salut ouji !

\- Bah ! s'exclama Saru, Ma en retard !

Naruto roula des yeux dramatiquement. « Vraiment ? Tu oses critiquer ta propre mère ! Saru, tu dois être puni ! » Elle retourna ledit Saru à l'envers, ses cheveux blancs ocres ensevelissaient dans une torsade compliquée, et il rit avec extase alors qu'il avait la tête en bas et que le sourire de Naruto s'agrandissait de manière exponentielle. L'une des nurses vint à eux en leur hurlant un « attention ! Vous ne devez jamais prendre un enfant comme ça et le pendre par les pieds ! »

Naruto et Saru retournèrent leur tête simultanément vers la personne qui les avait interrompue dans leur jeux où la jeune fille lui répliqua certaine.

\- Ecoutez _Hanna_ , appuya Naruto en se baissant légèrement en avant pour lire l'étiquette de l'infirmière, je le ramène juste à la maison, pas besoin de s'inquiéter hein ? Il aime ça en plus.

Considérant que Saru étant en train de rire comme fou et brailler, « Bas ! Bas ! Mauvaise Maman ! » tout en appréciant continuellement le manège néanmoins, la nurse se relaxa puis demanda à la blonde.

\- Oh, vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki comme ça ?

Naruto acquiesça, puis remit Saru dans une position normale assis sur son bras où ils regardèrent tout les deux la femme qui leur confia un sourire encourageant.

\- Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître. Saru s'est bien comporté, bien que je pense qu'il a avalé un insecte, lui informa-t-elle pensivement.

\- Bel infecte! s'exclama Saru en écorchant encore une fois le mot.

Naru lui pinça la nez.

\- Toi, le menaça Naruto en lui faisant de gros yeux, espèce de gros trou noir, les insectes ne sont pas à manger !

\- Mais... mais... infecte jolie! protesta pitoyablement le bambin mais sa mère hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Pas d'insecte, tu manges ce que je mets dans ton assiette.

Alors Saru fit preuve d'ingéniosité en quémandant avec espoir; « infecte fur assiette ? »

Naruto soupira, réalisant que cela lui prendre encore un bon moment pour expliquer à son fils _certaines_ règles cruciales.

Naruto se courba finalement devant la nurse en murmurant un « merci » auquel la femme tenta avec un sourire de répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'elle était toujours heureuse de servir les ninjas de la Feuille, bien qu'une grimace transparut sur son visage faisant soupirer intérieurement Naruto qui pouvait déduire de ce que pouvait probablement penser son interlocutrice.

_Comment une fille si jeune peut-elle avoir un enfant ? Comme c'est horrible ! Oh, pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petite chose ! Pourquoi ne l'envoie-t-elle donc pas à l'orphelinat?_

Naruto en réponse sourit affablement, se retourna, et partit presque sur un pas de course de la garderie où elle ne pouvait supporter d'avantage cette pitié mal placée.

* * *

Durant ses premiers jours de missions, lorsque Naruto revenait à la garder y déposer Saru pour la journée, Naruto tomba sur quelqu'un sur laquelle elle ne voulait jamais tomber. Elle ne l'avait vu puisqu'elle voulait ne pas être en retard, et ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle cogna accidentellement une personne en chuchotant en retour une excuse, et il n'eût besoin que de quelques pas pour qu'une voix l'interpella dans sa hâte de s'enfuir.

\- Eh, la Grosse, c'était grossier ! émergea la voix de Ino de la bouche étrangère, alors que la blonde à la queue de cheval grotesque regarder la forme de Naruto récalcitrante.

Saru, qui était encore une fois dans les bras de Naruto, récita son usuel salutation matinal; « Jour' Lever de soleil ! » piailla-t-il en souriant, regardant par-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère pour savoir qui les avait arrêté et appelé. Ino se rapprocha curieuse d'eux et questionna à Naruto en lui tenant fermement son bras droit.

\- Eh qui c'est ça ?

Naruto se tendit, enleva sèchement la main de l'autre blonde en la foudroyant du regard, et rapprocha son enfant d'elle dans une fervente attitude surprotectrice. Elle ne sa vait pas ce qu'elle était supposé faire. Iruka était passé chez elle plus tôt, et avec discuté avec elle de l'opportunité de révéler l'existence publique de Saru auprès de ses coéquipier, mais Naru avait vigoureusement refusé. Et maintenant, le pire, c'était que la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait qu'elle ne sache à propos de Saru se tenait juste devant elle.

Ino se fondit devant l'absolue candeur du petit garçon.

\- Aww ! Tu es si mignon !

\- Mignon ! répéta Saru en levant un petit poing en l'air.

Avec réticence, Naruto se retourna, changeant légèrement la position de Saru par rapport à Ino alors qu'il lui faisait face.

La fille que Naruto méprisait se tendait là, bras couverts de fleurs, et était tout juste en train de sourire à Saru tout en réussissant à froncer les sourcils vers Naruto.

\- La Grosse ! Youhou ! Je suis en train de te parler ! l'assaillit Ino en bougeant ses bras devant elle, répandant du pollen partout autour d'eux et faisant éternuer Naruto qui lui rétorqua poliment.

\- Salut, Ino _-chan_.

Alors avec horreur, Naruto réalisa le bandeau frontal trônant derrière la mèche affriolante de l'autre blonde.

_Ainsi, elle a également _réussi_ l'épreuve..._

\- Je vais juste lâcher le gamin de mon voisin à la garderie mentit-elle ce qui fit rire d'absurdité Ino.

\- Qui pourrait te confier la charge d'un bambin, vaurienne ?

Du sang perla du poing gauche de Naruto derrière elle alors qu'elle se retenait de gifler l'autre jeune fille, mais elle se retint et réussit à répondre affablement.

\- C'est parce que j'ai l'air douée avec les enfants je présume... Alors tu as réussie à devenir genin ? convia Naruto dans un ton plus tranquille où Ino lui répondit avec un fier sourire.

\- Ouai, bien que notre sensei nous a fait passer plein d'autre stupide tests _extra_ ; mais j'ai réussi et pas grâce à Shikamaru et Choji, même si je suis surprise que _toi_ ais réussi à passer l'épreuve. Mais je suppose Sasuke a tout fait n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto rougit; pas d'embarras mais de rage cependant.

\- Je pense en avoir fait assez pour mon compte rétorqua-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées où Ino ignora sa tirade avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit; elle reprit alors un ton très doux en targuant un sourire à Saru qui avait contemplé leur échange avec de grands yeux ouverts. Tu veux une fleur, mon mignon?

\- Afore fleur ! sourit Saru. Alors, une abeille émergea de l'une des fleurs pour se poser sur le nez du petit garçon qui commençait à loucher furieusement.

\- Afore afeille !

\- Pas afeille ! lui corrigea Ino en articulant lentement, A-b-eille.

\- Ah ! Beh ! Elle ! s'exclama Saru.

Ino lui convia un sourire tolérant, se pencha, et récompensa Saru avec un lys. Naruto bouillonnait littéralement à l'intérieur d'elle en voyant la fille qu'elle détestait tant avoir l'audace de parler à son fils, et d'offrir une fleur à _son_ fils qui plus est, mais comme elle devait se rappeler qu'elle venait d'affirmer que Saru était le fils du _voisin_ , Naruto tenta alors de se calmer.

Saru prit gracieusement le lys en affûtant son petit chapeau de paille, puis le plaça ensuite dans les cheveux de sa mère. Ino grogna légèrement, mais Naruto quant à elle ne fit que sourire à son adoré bambin qu'elle grattouilla affectueusement l'estomac, le faisant rire, et par ce biais lui faisant oublier tout ses soucis.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je dois finir de livrer mes fleurs, à plus tard, la _Grosse_ , salua l'autre fille affligée que les deux l'ignoraient aussi superbement. Naruto ne releva même les yeux et répondit un « au-revoir » d'une voix distraite alors qu'elle pinçait le nez de Saru. Ino roula des yeux et partit rapidement.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Narut soupira en murmurant; « Bon garçon Saru ».

\- Ah ! Beh ! Elle ! Fleur pour Ma ! s'exclama Saru en fixant correctement le lys entre les mèches délicates de la jeune fille qui lui répondit avec un resplendissant sourire.

_J'ai eu chaud..._

* * *

\- Eh ! Tu es en retard la Grosse ! l'accusa Sakura en la pointa dédaigneusement alors Naruto venait d'apparaître de la clairière.

\- Tu viens d'arriver aussi, tu es en retard également _Sakura_ -san, lui rappela durement Sasuke.

Sakura lui lança un regard à transir de la glace, mais elle se rappela alors qu'elle était _censée_ être amoureuse de lui, alors elle s'assit juste à côté de Sasuke et tenta de lui saisir son bras. Au moment où sa main établit le contact avec la peau de Sasuke, celui-ci se leva immédiatement et offrit à Naruto sa propre place en s'asseyant sur une en retrait aussi gracieusement qu'il aurait confié une pelotée de boue à une autre personne.

Naruto prit place entre eux deux sans la moindre hésitation, bien consciente de son statue de bouclier humain, et elle était très satisfaite avec ça.

Sasuke s'assit quant à lui à côté de Naruto sur le banc, en prenant soin que le corps de la blonde bloquait bien le champs visuel de Sakura disponible sur lui, et lui offrant également une vision complète sur l'autre blonde. Il fut alors saisit du soudain désire d'attraper le bras de Naruto comme Sakura avait tenté de le faire avec lui, mais il enfonça cette idée bien loin derrière dans le fin fond de son cerveau.

Naruto demanda alors.

\- Alors, nous avons à peu près... une heure avant que le Sensei arrive ?

Son optimisme flagrant laissait de marbre Sasuke qui ronchonna.

\- Pff, je pense que l'on en a pour trois bonnes heures. Et puis, si tu avait été là pendant trente minutes avant, comme je l'ai été, tu aurait dut de toute façon attendre au moins une heure _et demi_ comme _moi_.

Sakura rajouta sa sauce pour sa gouverne.

\- Ma mère était en train de devenir folle. Elle m'a obligé à manger une grosse assiettes d'apéritifs avant que je ne parte, et je lui ai dit que je devais partir sans quoi j'arriverai en retard, mais elle pleura en pensant qu'en allant en mission que c'était comme si j'allais mourir. Ce n'est donc pas ma faute si j'étais en retard.

Naruto et Sasuke se figèrent soudainement, le garçon brun bombardé par les souvenirs de sa propre mère lui préparant un petit déjeuner et la fille blonde parce qu'elle avait toujours désiré avoir une mère lui préparant un tel déjeuner, en prenant note qu'elle devrait faire des pancakes pour Saru très bientôt.

Devant l'évident trouble qu'elle avait juste causé chez ses deux coéquipiers orphelins, Sakura interrogea;

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu en retard toi, la Grosse ?

\- Quand arrêteras-tu donc de l'appeler la Grosse ?! quelqu'un hurla... et ce n'était pas Naruto.

Les deux filles regardèrent avec surprise le rougissant Uchiwa.

\- Désolé, admit Sakura enfin, fixant ses pieds en maudissant intérieurement Naruto.

Naruto quant à elle s'assagit, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe baignée de soleil pour contempler à l'aise le ciel bleu.

Sasuke regardait soudainement loin des deux autres, trouvant un soudain et fort intérêt sur un cafard en train d'escalader la branche traître de l'arbre les recouvrants de ses broussailles.

Naruto nota que l'un des nuages formait une grosse masse blanche où neufs queues immergeaient, et elle posa une main inconsciemment sur son estomac où le sceau noir aurait pu semblait attirer l'attention comme s'il aurait apparut momentanément à cette vision de sa peau.

Sasuke se demanda oh combien d'effort et de temps cela prit à l'insecte pour se retrouver là où il était, et qu'aurait-il s'il trouvait que le chemin qu'il prenait ne l'emmènerait pas vers le ciel mais à la cime de l'arbuste et comme il se sentirait une fois qu'il aurait achever tout cela pour rien.

Sakura s'interrogea alors si elle devait acheter ou non une nouvelle paire de sandales.

* * *

\- Salut mes chers élèves, êtes vous prêts pour une merveilleuse journée remplie de missions rang D ? demanda Kakashi en se matérialisant devant ses trois adolescents endormis dans l'impossibilité de savoir qu'il était finalement apparu.

Sasuke était endormi contre un arbre, son bras s'enveloppant autour de l'épaule de Naruto. Naruto qui elle-même était allongée sur sa poitrine, et Sakura avait la tête contre le bras de Naruto et la main de Sasuke.

Kakashi cligna légèrement des yeux à cette scène, notifiant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il pourrait réfléchir plus tard de comment ces trois là réagiraient s'il les réveillait dès maintenant dans cette position, mais bien décider à trouver la solution à cette délicieuse intrigue, il invoqua rapidement l'un de ses chiens, Sairen. Ledit Sairen apparut dans une bouffée de fumée, aboyant sept fois vivement avant de se dissiper.

Sasuke sursauta immédiatement, posant son autre bras autour de Naruton protecteur, causant ainsi la blonde s'éveiller brutalement et cogner sa tête contre le menton de Sasuke sans le vouloir, rendant sa tentative complètement inutile. Sakura se réveilla quelque part groggy mais recula de dégoût lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie contre Naruto qui qui plus est s'était endormie contre Sasuke, spot qui aurait dut être _sien_.

Elle tenta alors de frapper la blonde qui lui montra de rageuses gencives pour avoir servie de coussin à cette peste rose et Sasuke ne savait plus où donnait de la tête avec ses deux coéquipières qui allaient recommencer à se chamailler... Oh ! Il venait de découvrir que sa tête avait reposé sur le tronc d'un arbre, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir alors pour s'y fracasser le crâne ?

\- Salut mes chers élèves, êtes vous prêts pour une _merveilleuse_ journée remplie de missions rang D ? redemanda Kakashi à des adolescents bien réveillés cette fois, tout en tentant de moduler sa voix de sorte à ce qu'ils perçoivent son fou amusement face à leur excentricité.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec des regards haineux et de vives cernes sous leurs yeux qui préjugeait déjà ce qu'allait être leur _merveilleuse_ journée.

\- Vous étiez supposé vous pointer quatre heures avant ! répliqua en se plaignant Sasuke qui avait fini son fracassage de crâne contre l'arbre, de même les deux autres filles qui fusillaient de rancoeur _leur_ Jounin.

Kakashi prétendit rougir d'embarras en se massant le dos de sa nuque, geste qu'il espérait passer comme une innocente action.

\- Oh ! Ne vous ais-je dit qu'on se devait se rencontrer ici à cinq heures, euh... Je voulais dire _neuf_ !

Les genin le fixèrent dangereusement, et Sakura craquela ses phalanges dans une manière qui rappelait bien étrangement à Kakashi la Sannin des limaces.

\- Ne m'attaquez pas; je suis le seul qui sait à propos de nos premieres affections à nos missions, leur prévint Kakashi en levant ses mains plus dans une posture de défense que dans une tentative de calmer le jeu.

\- Je suis certaine que nous pourrons toujours demander au Hokage quel était notre boulot après que nous vous ayons tués, gronda Sasuke dont des flammes commençaient déjà à perler de sa bouche comme s'il avait été un dragon meurtrier.

\- Ah ! inspira Kakashi sur un ton où ne perçait nul humour.

Il décida alors de détourner l'attention des deux filles en permanente concurrence, il leva nonchalamment un papier bien en évidence dans l'air.

\- Eh bien, j'ai justement récupérer cette adresse pour aider quelqu'un à aménager son jardin, quelqu'un se sent-il de mener le chemin ?

Les deux filles levèrent instantanément leur bras en s'assassinant du regard et Sasuke désabusé regardait de son côté toujours Kakashi.

Kakashi leur remit la feuille sur lequel la fameuse adresse était imprimée, et Sakura courut pour le saisir, bien que Naruto ne le fit, décidant de ne s'engager dans un stupide combat de répliques inutiles pour un stupide bout de papier.

Sakura le saisit finalement des mains de son sensei, le lit, et attesta fièrement un « Je sais où c'est ! », et puis commença à s'éloigner avec Naruto sur ses talons.

Sasuke continuait toujours de fixer son sensei qui le regardait alléché en retour.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Sasuke toujours énervé.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit à travers son masque ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Sasuke.

\- _Tu_ ne dormais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke rougit légèrement avant de répondre;

\- Oui, _je_ dormais, et alors ?!

Le sourcil de Kakashi tressaillit un moment.

\- Vraiment ? Tu peux dormir comme ça en laissant vulnérable tes deux coéquipières en proie à n'importe quelle _sorte_ d'attaque ?

\- Je ne dor - je veux dire; qui nous attaquerait de toute façon au beau milieu du village ?

\- Alors, dans quel état te trouvais-tu; éveillé ou endormir ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença déjà à courir.

* * *

\- Fait chaud ! se plaignit Sakura.

\- Ouai accorda Naruto.

Les trois genin transpiraient profusément et avait déjà collecté une grosse pile de mauvaises herbes, mais le jardin de la veille dame était immense, et ils en étaient _seulement_ à la moitié.

\- Vous ferrez mieux de vous dépêcher leur conseilla Kakashi minutieux d'intervenir toujours au bon moment, tournant par ailleurs une page de son bouquin et en se remettant à l'aise sur sa chaise longue.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider, vous savez !? Ça irait plus vite ! hurla Naruto.

\- Ah... répliqua leur sensei _apparaissant_ être désarçonné, il rajouta alors soucieux; mais ceci est pour vous aider à... forger votre caractère... ou quelque chose comme ça mais je ne me souviens plus très bien à vrai dire.

Voyant que cela ne lui mènerait à rien, Naruto se contenta de grommeler un « esclavagiste... », et retourna à sa forte _intéressante_ et non _rébarbative_ activité.

\- Si vous vous dépêchez, je vous offrirai peut-être une meilleure mission ! proposa Kakashi, en gloussant un peu en lisant une page de son livre.

\- Pervers murmura Naruto en ayant maille à partir avec une racine récalcitrante.

Ignorant sa comparse, Sakura demanda avec enthousiasme;

\- Quelle est cette mission ? Allons-nous aller dans un autre pays ? Allons-nous battrons contre un bataillon de ninjas ennemis ? Allons nous secourir une princesse -

\- Nous allons pourchasser un renégat... _de chat_ , l'informa Kakashi, ayant un rictus derrière son masque de voir l'excitation bientôt éteinte de Sakura.

* * *

\- G Un en position ! une voix grave masculine annonça.

\- G Deux en position ! rétorqua une autre voix monotone.

\- G Trois en position ! répliqua une voix perçante et désappointée.

\- ... personne ne dit.

\- G Quatre ? Êtes-vous en position ?!

\- ...

\- G Quatre ! Reportez-nous la situation !

\- ... zzz ...

\- Naruto ! réveille toi !

\- ...zz-hein? Je... euh... oh ! G Quatre en position !

\- Comment peux-tu être en position, tu étais en train de dormir !

\- J'ai sept clones encerclant la cible, voilà comment Sakura-peste !

\- Sasuke-kun t'as dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

\- PPf, tu es une telle idiote si tu pen-

\- Les ! Filles ! La ! Mission ! En ! Priorité !

\- Oh, désolé _Sasuke_ -kun !

\- Bâtard pompeux...

\- Sasuke a raison, vous deux devez vous concentrer sur la mission pour ensuite vous pouvoir tuer l'une et l'autre allègrement _plus tard_.

\- Désolé.

\- Désolé, sensei.

\- Maintenant, où se trouve donc ce _satané_ chat ?

* * *

Naruto grogna comme jamais lorsqu'elle déposa la cage sur le sol.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est de la maltraitance d'animaux.

\- Ce n'est pas de la maltraitance d'animaux si bien sûr; le chat n'est pas _blessé_ au cours du _processus_ , répliqua Sakura en saisissant la boite qu'avait posée Naruto pour le placer sur un chariot à roues.

Sasuke poussa ladite charrette et ne médisa un mot comme il plaça une autre cage sur quelques autres.

\- Je crois avoir entendu la nuque du chat se briser, leur informa-t-il de façon neutre.

\- Alors c'est bien de la maltraitance d'animaux pronostiqua Naruto. Alors, allons-nous ré-avoir cette mission encore une fois ?

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a eu l'exacte même mission deux fois de suite dans la même journée, soupira Sakura, en saisissant une autre cage.

Sasuke acquiesça, agréant avec les deux précédentes remarques.

\- Est-ce vraiment de notre faute si le chat s'est enfui juste _pendant_ notre pause déjeuné, râla Sakura, se remémorant comment la _vieille peau_ es avait engueulé.

\- C'était _totalement_ ridicule ! reprit Sasuke, refusant de laisser échapper un « Hn » lorsqu'il se courba pour soulever une autre cage.

\- Quand étions-nous supposés les amener de toute façon, demanda Naruto.

Kakashi leur rit outrageusement.

\- Bien plus tard... Ah en fait, j'avais oublié de précisé que vous étiez supposés _dé_ charger ce chariot.

\- Nani ?! hissa Sakura.

\- Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous dit avant ?! se plaignit Naruto dans un gémissement.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que les autres équipes ont de toute façon déjà pris les autres missions disponibles, et les clients ne sont pas réputés comme patients, donc-

\- Vous nous avez rendu en retard sciemment, paresseux ?! argua Sakura.

Kakashi haussa les épaules encore une fois. Il leva un calepin et lut rapidement la liste.

\- Maintenant, que diriez-vous qu'on aille aider un homme aveugle à vider ses poissons ?

\- Pourquoi laverions-nous des poissons ? demanda Naruto sombrement.

\- Ben, pour qu'ils soient propres.

\- Mais c'est des poissons, ça vit dans l'eau !

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Kakashi avec un sourire; qu'est-ce que ça change ?

* * *

Naruto s'effondra sur sa couche, laissant presque tomber Saru au sol, comme elle avait insisté de le porter jusqu'à la maison.

En vérité, le propre à soi bambin une fois au sol l'attaqua avec un coussin rembourré.

Naruto jeta le coussin en retour et Saru esquiva puis partit à la recherche du coussin perdu en riant, et une fois en sa possession, il le rejeta aussi fort qu'il le pouvait vers sa mère. Il mit trop de puissance dans le jet, et le coussin frappa de point fouet le mur derrière le lit.

\- Non ! gronda Saru en recherchant encore une fois le coussin.

\- Pourquoi as-tu donc _autant_ d'énergie ? se demanda une Naruto exaspérée.

Le bambin lui répondit en lui lançant encore une fois le coussin, pour la rater une fois encore. Apparemment, il réalisa que ce jeu était bien trop difficile, alors il opta pour ramasser tout ses jouets et les laisser tomber sur sa mère couchée un à un.

Enterrée vivantes sous une nuée de livres de compte, de shuriken en plastique, et de figurines de plomb.

Naruto demeura immobile.

\- Ma ? demanda Saru avec inquiétude, marchant lentement vers elle en enlevant de sa face un jouet de samurai.

\- RARGH ! hurla Naruto en s'expulsant soudainement de la pile et attrapant Saru, le prenant au piège sur le lit entre ses reins.

Saru couina de terreur comme il fut chatouillé sans merci.

* * *

Naruto se releva encore, après quatre jour d'avoir été intensément une ninja-mère, et réalisa qu'elle était épuisée bien au delà qu'elle avait précédemment évalué.

_Il est temps de changer de rythme_ pensa-t-elle dans un moment de lucidité.

* * *

\- Stupides... Stupides missions... Stupides missions rang D grogna Naruto de retour encore une fois avec son équipe devant le bureau du Sandaime pour recevoir une autre série de missions _horribles_.

\- Eh bien, nous devons tous commencer quelque part, Naruto, lui réprimanda Kakashi, mais cette réplique lui traversa complètement les oreilles.

\- Stupides... Stupides missions... Stupides missions rang D, continua-t-elle de grogner.

\- Elles seraient bien plus faciles si tu ne passerais pas ton temps à te plaindre ! intervint Sakura.

Silencieusement, Sasuke acquiesça.

Kakashi ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer dans l'office où de la fente, apparut le Hokage vieillit et leur souriant de vives dents blanches bien que sur son visage lorsqu'il passa son regard sur Naruto transparut une autre expression, la culpabilité

\- Ah l'équipe Sept, j'ai une autre liste de missions à vous fournir, leur informa-t-il.

\- Stupides... Stupides missions... Stupides missions rang D

\- Naruto ! gronda Iruka qui était assis à côté du Hokage et qui l'aidait à trier sa paperasse.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave témoigna le Hokage en hochant la tête magnanime. Il se retourna alors vers Naruto, et lui dit; tu _as_ été ninja pour seulement cent heures.

\- Cent heures de débilitante monotonie, grommela-t-elle en retour.

Le Hokage sembla être pensif.

\- J'ai bien une mission rang C que je n'ai toujours pas attribuée. Si vous deux seraient bien sûr d'accord pour partager la mission avec une autre équipe, je ne verrai d'inconvénient à vous la confier.

\- Seigneur Hokage ! Vous ne pouvez avec raison penser envoyer des genin - commença à protester Iruka, regardant à l'évidence Naruto qui soufflait dangereusement devant son attitude _protectrice_.

\- Oui je pense que cela serait même une bonne idée. L'équipe Sept et Dix ont complété un assez bon nombre de missions, et cette expérience pourrait leur être grandement profitable l'interrompit Hiruzen.

\- Sire, avec tout le respect qui vous est due, je ne pense vraiment pas que-

Sarutobi l'ignora.

\- Alors Kakashi-san, qu'en penses- _tu_ ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules comme à son habitude.

\- C'est une mission rang C, cela devrait être relativement facile avec deux équipes de genin, et je suis impatient de travailler encore en coordination avec Asuma-san.

Hiruzen afficha un sourire trompeur.

\- Ah, Asuma-san a été blessé lorsque l'un de ses élèves s'est exercé à une technique des ombres, et comme il courrait vers un chariot pour éviter un autre disciple qui avait par mégarde laisser tomber son sac remplie de chips au milieu de la route, il eût alors une chute malencontreuse le rendant inepte pour une bonne semaine, leur expliqua Sarutobi devant Kakashi qui commençait déjà à redouter du pire. Mais je suis certain que tu ne verrais de problèmes à travailler avec Gai-san, hein, Kakashi?

Kakashi blêmit littéralement de terreur, mais avec son masque, personne ne pouvait voir son expression.

\- Si vous le commandez, seigneur Hokage, je ne serai que grée d'accepter, mais Gai-san n'a-t-il pas sa propre équipe de genin à s'occuper ?

Le Hokage écarta cette excuse d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ce sont des genin seniors et expérimentés; ils pourront donc très bien se débrouiller dans leurs missions quotidiennes sans que leur sensei soit présent un jour ou deux. Et j'aimerai voir la nouvelle génération de InoShikaCho en action sans mentionner... _Le combo du Sharigan/Jinchuuriki_ laissa traîner en l'air le Hokage.

\- Je ne le recommanderai pas répliqua Iruka raide d'angoisse.

\- Awh, je serai tranquille Iruka-nii-chan, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui sourit Naruto bien que mentalement elle devenait folle lorsqu'elle entendit INO-ShikaCho. _Ino ? Ino ?!_

_-_ Je prend ton avis en considération, Iruka-san, mais rappelle toi que je suis le Hokage, et malgré oh combien tu es protecteur concernant Naruto-chan, j'ai le droit de prévaloir tes conseils dans ce genre d'affaire.

Iruka avec réticence transmit donc le profile de la mission au Hokage qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer "accidentellement" dans la déchiqueteuse.

\- Dois-je en informer les trois autres genin ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Tu peux envoyer les tiens les chercher, ils sont actuellement dans la bibliothèque, en rangement...

Kakashi grimaça, se rappelant du terrible boulot que les jeunes genin étaient forcés de faire si leur sensei se retrouver dans l' _impossibilité_ d'exercer sa fonction.

\- Trois étages plus bas, porte douze, renseigna à contre-coeur Iruka aux trois genin, fixant Naruto avec vigueur qu'elle répondit souriante.

\- Hai !

Sakura la défit alors.

\- Eh, La Grosse, la course jusqu'à l'étage ?!

\- Yeah ! répliqua Naruto qui commençait déjà à s'accroupir. Un ! annonça-t-elle.

Sasuke roula des yeux à l'attitude de ses coéquipières et marcha tranquilement vers la sortie.

\- Deux ! hurla Sakura se préparant elle-même

\- Trois! crièrent les deux filles ensembles !

Sakura démarra comme une roquette mais Naruto ne courut que quelques mètres avant d'abandonner, et de prendre retraite lentement auprès de Sasuke dont elle se rapprocha en souriant telle une psychopathe. Elle était heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ces missions rang D même si c'était pour passer la prochaine avec Ino. Au moins, il y aurait quelque amis de l'Académie; Shikamaru et Choji.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si contente ? demanda Sasuke après qu'ils quittèrent les offices du Hokage laissant derrière leur Jounin. Je pensais que tu détestais Ino.

Naruto lui dévia un sourire machiavélique.

\- Elle passera la totalité de son temps à te pourrir en compétition avec Sakura- _chan_ , et si elle tente de me déranger, j'aurai juste à crier « Oh, Sasuke est en train d'enlever son T-shirt ! », puis elle me laissera tranquille.

Sasuke la fusilla du regard.

\- Je n'enlèverai _certainement_ pas ma tunique.

Le sourire de Naruto ne se défigea pas.

\- Je sais, mais le temps qu'elle sera distraite, cela me laissera assez de marge pour faire un clone et de me faire remplacer par lui.

Sasuke soupira en regardant ailleurs.

\- Alors je suis juste une distraction ?

\- Oh non !

Elle lui rendit un rictus en entourant ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte, et en le forçant à regarder ses yeux bleutés.

\- Tu es _mon_ parfait appât à Ino-pig !

Sasuke rougit légèrement, mais ne tenta pas de s'extirper de ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec Sakura ou Ino.

\- Appât à Ino-pig ?

\- Ouai ! Et si jamais Ino-pig ne m'ennuiera pas de la mission, je t'embrasserai en retour ! annonça Naruto.

Le regard de Sasuke se fixa sur ses lèves;

\- Vraiment ? lui railla Sasuke.

\- Oui répliqua Naruto en le fixant dans les yeux.

Alors, Sasuke se pencha vers elle de quelque centimètre, mais Naruto tourna sa tête ailleurs, le laissant aller bruquement.

\- La course jusqu'à l'étage ! cria-t-elle en fuyant joyeusement.

Sasuke demeura comme ça, figé un moment. Il ferma les yeux, se pencha encore un peu, en prétendant que Naruto était encore là, et se reprit pour rattraper maussade ses camarades.

* * *

\- Eh ! Ino-pig, comment va !? lâcha Sakura en tombant sur la fille aux yeux pâles qui laissa tomber une pile précaire de dossier et la recouvrant ainsi de poussière.

\- Long front ! cria de colère Ino, le mot interdit "Némésis" flottant dans l'air. Ino frissonna, tentant désespérément d'expulser la crasse en dehors d'elle-même avec ses longs doigts qui s'incrustèrent dans sa peau.

\- Pénible... soupira Shikamaru en regardant les deux filles qui étaient à l'évidence sur le point de se battre. Il était paisiblement en train de dormir dans son coin pour éviter Ino mais le bruit enragée de sa voix l'avait réveillé.

\- Sais pas, dit Choji, assis sur une chaise à côté de la boite où se cachait Shikamaru et recouvrit l'autre paresseux d'adolescent avec des chips et des postillons.

Shikaru qui était bien trop indolent pour bouger subit la pluie dégénérée tomber sur lui avant d'entendre hurler au loin.

\- Argh ! Tu as ruiné mon uniforme !

\- Ta face a ruiné mon déjeuné ! l'insulta Sakura, en utilisant quelque chose que Naruto lui avait rétorqué quelque jour avant et qu'elle avait secrètement écris sur son bras pour l'utiliser plus tard lorsque la ninja orange vêtue serait absente.

\- Oh ! Tu n'en as pas besoin, Front de Planche ! hurla en retour, abandonnant définitivement ses dossiers et serrant les poings.

Sakura eût un rictus.

\- Sasuke _adoooooooore_ mon front, ai-je mentionné qu'il était mon coéquipier ?

\- RARGH

\- Et je suis sûre que rugir comme ça te rendra certainement plus attractive auprès de lui, contra Sakura en pensant;

Q _uatre jour de jérémiades constantes avec Naruto-chan en valait totalement le coup. Je devrais peut-être lui en remercier plus tard... ou pas... hmm..._

\- T'es juste chanceuse ! Tu as la Grosse dans ton équipe alors il n'y pas de compétition ! ronchonna Ino.

Le visage de Sakura vacilla, mais elle recouvrit son désarroi en lui tirant la langue.

_En fait, il y a bien plus de compétition de ce que tu peux penser... Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut voir dans cette fille odieuse et de mauvais goût._

Naruto entra dans la pièce, la face légèrement rosie.

\- Eh ! Qui est prêt pour une mission rang C demanda-t-elle sourdement.

Shikamaru lui fit signe de sa boite.

\- Eh Naruto-chan ! salua avec enthousiasme Choji.

\- Salut Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun ! Comment vont les affaires ?

Shikamaru bailla.

\- Notre kunoichi de service est une vraie boulet.

Ino qui avait entendit siffla cyniquement.

\- Oh ! Quel merveilleux assertion venant de mon équipe _sachant_ que vous _deux_ avait _presqu_ e réussi à tuer Sensei !

\- _Presque_ est le mot clé, tu aurais pu nous aider au lieu de tenter d'établir la différence sur le chemin entre une "violette" et une "pensée" grogna Shikamaru.

\- Eh les amis ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! intervint Choji.

Mais refusant d'écouter, Ino rentra en mode crise durant laquelle Shikamaru propre à son devoir s'endormit.

Alors, Sasuke entra dans la pièce, apparaissant être extrêmement frustré à propos de quelque chose, mais Ino qui ignora son expression se cola à son bras.

Sasuke éternua et tenta se s'éloigner d'elle.

Ino se souvint alors qu'elle était couverte de poussière au grand merci de Sakura qu'elle jura de tuer plus tard pour _lui_ avait fait éternuer Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit contre la boite de Shikaramu, ferma le couvercle et s'assit dessus.

Chosi offrit à Naruto une chips qu'elle prit avec un sourire vibrant.

Sakura fusilla Choji du regard en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Sakura fit trébucher Ino avec son fils de faire nouvellement peint et qu'elle avait oublier de peindre avant le test car elle avait été bien trop horrifier du baiser entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Les deux commencèrent à se battre.

Pendant ce temps, d'en haut des escalier, un grand homme muni d'un suit vert hideux beuglait à propos de la _Jeunesse_ et de combien il était _honoré_ d'accompagner son éternel rival durant la mission rang C, auquel Kakashi tenta d'ignorer en descendant les marches du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

\- Ah, êtes vous tous prêts ? leur demanda le Hokage avec les commissures des lèvres qui s'affrichaient trahissant son amusement comme il regardait les six genin.

Ino était couverte d'une couche épaisse de poussière mêlée à des bleus alors qu'elle regardait Sakura avec haine que Sakura lui rendait pareillement étant dans la même situation qu'elle. Naruto se tenait près de Choji, qui lui souriait brillamment en s'entretenant avec elle alors qu'il aidait Shikamaru somnolant à se tenir de bout et qui était prêt à littéralement piquer du nez. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait ses yeux braqués sur Choji dans une délicieuse envie de meurtre que le suffisant Akimichi ignorait bien évidemment.

Ino après avoir répliqué une sèche diatribe à sa camarade demanda alors au Sandaime en pensant sur l'aspect pratique d'un Kimono pour gagner le coeur de Sasuke en même temps.

\- Ce sera une mission de plusieurs jours n'est-ce pas ? Devons-nous emmener nos bagages ?

Le Hokage hocha la tête.

\- Pour des fins d'entrainement, vous ne devrez emmener avec vous que le matériel nécessaire de survie, et la mission commence dans une heure, vous n'avez de toute façon le temps de vous préparer longuement mais assurez-vous de prendre une douche rapide avant de partir, dit-il en spécifiant le mot "douche" surtout à Ino et à Shikamaru, Ino pour être recouverte de poussière et Shikaru recouvert de bouts de chips mâchés mélangés à de la bave.

\- Le pouvoir de la Jeunesse réussira toujours ! Vous les jeunes n'avez rien à craindre car moi, Maito Gai, le puissant maitre de Taijutsu et un homme remplie de la force de la Jeunesse est là pour vous protéger ! s'exclama Gai en attirant l'attention des six genin.

\- Oh, vous existez vraiment ? Je pense que vous étiez ... quelques sortes d'hallucination, admit étourdiment Naruto.

Des larmes coulèrent comme deux fleuve des yeux du _maître_ en Taijutsu,

\- Oh jeune fille ! Comment peux-tu être si blessante ?!

Naruto le fixa de terreur, et s'enfuit de l'homme fou, se cachant derrière Sasuke qui avait la bouche béante devant ce montre hors du commun. Les autres genin avaient des expressions similaires sur leur visage, comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire ce qui avait devant leur yeux.

Kakashi commenta mécontent.

\- Eh bien, ça promet...

* * *

Les ninjas furent congédiés et le Hokage quitta son office pour la pause déjeuné, laissant une jeune fille blonde discutant avec son tuteur d'école.

\- Iruka-nii-chan ? supplia Naruto les yeux bleus rivés sur le grand homme en face d'elle.

Iruka lui sourit.

\- Je vais prendre soin de Saru.

\- Oh merci ! T'es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout, ça serait même marrant de m'occuper de lui.

\- Veux-tu que j'empaquette toutes ses affaires au même endroit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je vais le faire, j'ai un double de clé, souviens toi, pour les cas nécessiteux. Je le récupérerai de la garderie aujourd'hui et lui expliquerai tout pendant que tu prendras ton pack de ninja et que tu liras le rapport de mission.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto en entourant ses bras autour du cou de son ancien professeur qui hésitait à s'enfuir au loin devant cette effrayante démonstration d'affection.

Il lui daigna un sourire en face d'elle.

\- Prend soin de toi Naruto, et écoute bien les directives de tes sensei !

Elle fit un sourire et décolla ses bras de lui.

\- Bien sûr, m'as-tu connu étourdie ?

Iruka ne répondit pas et ne fit que contempler Naruto aller gaiement vers la porte et qui semblait voler de liberté.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Iruka fronça les sourcils, car même s'il savait que la mission devrait être plus que sûre malgré la présence d'une équipe de huit ninjas dont deux jounin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiètude poindre dans sa poitrine.

Il soupira, et sortit de la salle, en pensant à ses nouvelles responsabilités temporaires.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapitre 4

_Une mission rang C !_ pensa Naruto avec joie, sautant dans tout les sens, saisie d'une féroce excitation.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Iruka, elle n'allait pas lui laisser tout de même Saru sans en préalable lui fournir une liste rapide des choses que Saru pouvait faire, et _surtout_ , de ce qu'il ne devait _pas_ faire. Elle réunit également ses affaires dans son appartement; ce qui voulait dire qu'elle jeta dans un même sac tout les jouets favoris du bambin ainsi que sa chaussette préférée, mais Naruto qui était terre à terre savait qu'elle ne devait partir en mission sans une paire de rechange de sous-vêtements ainsi que sans une large veste dont elle pouvait se servir comme pyjama.

De plus, ils détenaient quand même une heure de disponible et elle devait s'occuper car elle ne voulait pas penser à certaines choses; surtout à propos d'un certain "Sasuke Uchiwa" qui avait été dans son esprit récemment plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.

* * *

Sasuke qui était en train de broyer du noir sur son lit pensa continuellement.

_POURQUOI ? Pourquoi s'est-elle donc enfuie de moi ?! Ne pouvait-elle pas voir que j'allais l'embrasser ?!_

Il jeta alors un objet aléatoire sur un mur quelconque, et eût la satisfaction de le voir se désagréger au contact de la surface solide.

_Des centaines de filles donneraient leur bras droit pour avoir l'occasion de m'embrasser, et elle s'est enfuie ! Enfuie !_

Après un moment d'introspection, il pensa alors;

_Mon haleine sent-elle mauvaise ou quoi ?_

A cette pensée, Sasuke cracha sur sa main, sentit l'odeur puis grimaça.

Comme quoi, il prouva alors que même un garçon adoré par la communauté féminine du village pouvait avoir des doutes, et Sasuke commença à faire des allers retours entre le plancher et son baldaquin. En plein milieu à chaque fois qu'il passa devant son miroir, Sasuke regarda sa propre réflexion comme s'il avait véritablement quelqu'un à regarder.

Enfin cependant, ceci eût l'effet inverse escomptée, puisqu'au lieu d'un mirobolant jeune homme lui répondit à la place un adolescent frustré avec des boutons d'acnés remplis d'hormone, et qui devait apprendre autre chose que de relâcher son stress sur les autres, c'était pourquoi d'ailleurs il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin en criant aussi fort et aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

\- Nous nous rencontrons encore, chers enfants ! J'espère que vous avez su rendre votre pause productive ! s'exclama Gai en souriant avec tant éclat qu'il éblouit les trois genin déjà arrivés.

Kakashi avait sa tête enterré dans son livre porno, et s'épargnait la _joie_ de _jouir_ ce magnifique _sourire_ s'il on pouvait l'appeler _ainsi_ et qui était connu dans pas mal de contrée du monde comme le "Sourire éclatant no Jutsu".

Naruto tressaillit à la vue de ce "maître" en Taijutsu des plus discutable, et comme Sasuke n'était pas disponible pour se cacher derrière dès lors, elle choisit de prendre la personne la plus imposante ici soit Choji qui fournissait un bien plus large bouclier humain que Sakura assise à droite d'elle.

\- Où sont donc les juvéniles élèves de ce cher Asuma-san, ainsi que le seul élève mâle de mon éternel rivale ? quémanda Gaï de dépit en laissant tomber ses bras.

_Il est dix fois plus un monstre que je le suis, et je possède pourtant un démon meurtrier vivant dans mon estomac ! Comment un homme mûr peut-il donc agir comme ça ? Est-il..._

Naruto vocalisa ses soupçons:

\- Gaï-sensei, êtes-vous gai ?

\- Ah ha ! répliqua Gaï ressourcé qu'on lui réponde pour une fois.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et déclara;

\- Tu n'es pas la première à poser cette question, mais mon orientation sexuelle est la même que n'importe quelle autre personne de la pièce.

\- Naruto-chan et moi sommes des filles; nous aimons les mecs, l'informa Sakura sceptique.

Gaï ne fut décontenancé pas et souriait encore.

\- Eh bien, je voulais dire que je n'étais pas gai ! Même si rien contre ceux qui le sont ! Fortunée soit la population féminine de Konoha que mon orientation n'est pas à discuter, n'est-ce-t-il donc pas ?

Naruto frisonna, Sakura le regarda atone, et Choji choisit la solution la plus sûre; l'ignorer.

\- Où sont-nos clients ? demanda le seul genin garçon présent.

\- Ils viendront nous rencontrer bientôt; ils voulaient partir une heure avant midi leur informa Kakashi.

\- Une chips ? proposa Choji à Naruto en se retournant vers elle, alors qu'elle en prit une avec plaisir.

\- Je peux en avoir une aussi ? demanda l'autre fille.

Choji avec contentement partagea son sachet de chips avec les deux filles, profitant du fait qu'il était le centre le centre de l'attention, un exploit qu'il n'obtenait que rarement.

\- Qui s'occupe de Saru-kun ? requit Kakashi.

\- Iruka-nii-san, répliqua Naruto.

Légèrement curieux, les deux jounin fixèrent avec soupçon l'échange qui venait de se produire, bien qu'aucun autre mot de fut échangé. Gaï, cependant, sourit à Naruto comme le nerf qu'il était, et la blonde leva les yeux vers lui en retour.

\- Quoi demanda Naruto énervée.

Gaï annonça beuglant;

\- N'est-ce pas un testament de ta grandeur que tu n'as pas abandonné l'en-

\- Ah regardez ! Il y a Sasuke-kun ! Sakura-chan, là, Ino lui parle ! l'interrompit Naruto criant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sakura se leva instantanément, les poings serrés.

\- Ino ?! Où elle est ?! Je vais la tuer si elle ose lever un ongle sur mon _Sasuke_ -kun.

Elle cligna alors des yeux surprise que tout le monde la regarde inexpressif.

\- Je ne vois personne, où sont-ils ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, prenant une autre chips.

\- Qu'étiez-vous en train de nous dire, Gaï-sensei ? demanda Choji avec curiosité.

Gaï fixa un moment sérieusement Naruto avant de se retournant vers Choji en utilisant sa pause "classe";

\- Ce sujet n'est pas important maintenant !

\- Monstre... murmura Sakura en se rasseyant tout en foudroyant du regard une Naruto indolente.

Finalement, Ino et Shikamaru arrivèrent, avec Ino tirant par l'oreille Shikamaru qui protestait vivement « ... Je dormais juste ! Je ne tentais pas sécher la mission ! Pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher de toute façon ?! Ow ! Ino ! Argh ! », Ino laissa son oreille rougie tranquille une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les autres et Shikaru s'assit instantanément à terre en contemplant les yeux étrécis la _pénible_ blonde en ronchonnant oh combien elle était _pénible_.

\- Où se trouve Sasuke-kun questionna de suite Ino.

\- En train de contempler les mystères de l'univers, répondit nonchalamment Naruto.

Ino se figea.

\- Quoi?

\- Personnellement, je pense que les mystères qui résident dans l'esprit humains et les habitudes obscures des mortels sont un cas fort intéressant d'étude, mais ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr, continua Naruto en faisant la moue.

Ino la toisa cinq seconde avant de réaliser en levant un bras lâche.

\- Oh, tu dois surement plaisanter.

\- Hmm, c'est vrai... Pourquoi Sasuke devrait-il pré-contempler les mystères de l'univers durant son temps libre ? Il est bien trop bête pour que Kami lui révèlent ses infinis secrets, continua Naruto.

Sakura, qui bien sûr, même après seulement quatre jour de côtoiement avec Naruto savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse mais plutôt joueuse là par le fait que sa mouche se déformait en un sourire et à son ton indifférent. Ino cependant, qui ne savait rien sur Naruto commença à crier haut et fort oh combien Sasuke était splendide.

Naruto, s'en moquant bien entendu, contempla d'un air distant ses divagations d'un air vaguement intéressé, et saisit une autre chips à Choji.

Ne réalisant pas qu'elle était en train de se ridiculiser, Ino continua pendant un certain temps avant de se calmer et de s'asseoir finalement, en demandant épuisée quand les clients arriveraient et elle reçut l'identique réponse que les autres avaient reçue précédemment, soit une heure avant midi. Ino décida alors de se singulariser du groupe en se levant contrairement aux autres et en restant debout ainsi, forçant alors Sakura à se lever également pour montrer qu'elle était bien plus meilleure que Ino, même si Sakura tenta d'être discrète en faisant mine de s'étirer.

Shikamaru s'affala à côté de Naruto et de Choji sur le banc où il étaient tous assis, juste à la sortie du village.

\- Ces nuages ressemblent à une ramure, informa Shikamaru aux autres.

\- Na, celui-ci ressemble plus à une grenouille répliqua Naruto.

Shikamaru battit des cils surpris.

\- Comment ça il ressemble à une grenouille ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Comme ça.

\- Hmm... soupira Shikamaru pensivement en essayant de se représenter l'animal.

\- Des chips ? proposa Choji.

Naruto accepta gracieusement.

\- Celui-ci ressemble à un bol de ramen, rajouta platement Choji.

\- Ouai ! agréa Naruto. Il a même le nom Naruto sur lui.

Shikamaru renifla.

Soudainement, les trois genin entendirent un cri perçant d'excitée, et ils réalisèrent que Sasuke venait d'arriver.

\- Pauvre gars concéda avec pitié Shikamaru.

Naruto se leva et se porta volontaire;

\- Je vais le sauver.

Toutefois à ce moment, Naruto tourna la tête et vit une large charrette apparut au bout de la rue, conduite par un homme avec un ventre assez proéminent qui lui aurait fait plus ressembler à une femme enceinte qu'à un homme ventripotent tant celui-ci semblait vouloir se dissocier de ses reins. La vélocité du bolide était telle qu'elle paraissait voguer entre les maisons, si bien qu'elle avançait à une allure dangereuse du groupe de genin présents.

Instantanément, bougeant plus vite que n'auraient jamais pu se mouvoir les genin, Gaï courut vers le chariot et tendit la main pour arrêter le cheval de traits emballés qui s'écrasa dessus en pilant. L'homme qui avait mené la cargaison n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais était bien content d'avoir eu l'aide d'un ninja professionnel pour s'arrêter.

Cependant, Naruto et les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher que de n'être légèrement dégoûtés par les 'Joli cheval, c'est booooon, Maito Gaï t'as sauvéééé" d'émerger de la bouche du Jounin.

\- Ah merci ! remercia l'homme de la caravane. Votre village est si généreux pour envoyer deux équipes de ninjas nous escorter au lieu d'une, ainsi que de m'aider avec ma bien aimer Tantu-chan/kun.

Par "Tantu-chan/Kun", les ninjas assumèrent qu'il signifiait le cheval, même si la raison des honorifiques "chan/kun" demeuraient incompréhensibles et que le cheval apparaissait être en vérité un très puissant étalon à la manne noire bien qu'à la crinière brune et non une jument déglinguée comme on aurait pu penser de cette appellation affective.

_Saru a un jouet qui lui ressemble exactement_ pensa Naruto après réflexion, réalisant soudainement qu'elle n'avait même pas quitter le village qu'elle s'inquiétait déjà pour son fils.

\- Ah... Vous êtes... Geri demanda finalement Kakashi en hésitant légèrement sur le nom comme il lisait son rapport de mission désormais défléchi par la poussière...

\- Hai ! acquiesça l'homme. Je suis Geri ! Ma famille arrivera bientôt soient ma femme Tatiana, ma fille Ayama ainsi que mon jeune fils Chuuju !

\- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, je serai en charge de la mission. Voici mon partenaire Gaï et nos autres genins à côté.

Il précisa les noms en les pointant un à un; « Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. »

Leur client leur sourit gentiment.

\- Honoré de vous rencontrer tous !

\- Salut !

\- C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Allons nous avoir des ramen pendant le voyage, sensei ?

\- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaisssance, et je suis sûre que nous réaliserons cette mission de manière satisfaisante.

\- Hn...

Gaï engagea Geri dans une conversation animé pendant que Kakashi murmurait aux genin;

\- Ils sont en avance, mais en résumé, la fille de l'homme va marier un très riche marchand dans le Pays du Riz, et nous les devrons les protéger jusqu'à leurs noces.

\- Devons-nous nous attendre à des troubles, questionna Sakura.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

\- Probablement une autre équipe de genin d'un autre village, répliqua-t-il. Le marchand n'est pas assez riche et ne détient suffisamment de connexions pour engager un Jounin ou même un Chuunin.

\- Pourquoi deux équipes alors ? demanda Choji.

\- Parce que même si les ennemis du fameux marchand engageront une équipe de genin, et qu'ils auront un Jonin de formation, nous pourrons les écraser numériquement et s'ils ne sont que des Chuunin, moi et Gaï seront suffisants. De plus, le marchand a offert suffisamment d'argent pour deux équipes de ninjas pour escorter sa fiancé, alors nous rentrons dans le protocole de mission, répondit Shikamaru à l'interrogation de son ami.

\- Eh, commença Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke. Elle allait lui titiller un peu pour avoir été en retard du fait qu'il avait dut être piégé dans l'admiration de sa propre réflexion ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça, mais elle remarqua son expression malvenue ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à des bandages dans sa main droite qui rosissaient légèrement.

\- Sasuke, tu vas bien ? mumura-t-elle, gardant sa voix basse de sorte à ce que ni Ino ou Sakura ne l'entendent et qu'elles ne commencent à l'harceler.

Sasuke apparut être légèrement surpris mais détourna la tête loin d'elle et affirma qu'il « allait bien », et mit sa main dans sa poche en dehors de son champs de vision. Naruto se rapprocha de lui, et lui saisit férocement le poignet en mettant sa main bien en évidence devant elle où elle pouvait y relever des croûtes peu ragoutantes en train de se former.

Elle lui murmura furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait.

\- Rien ! mugit Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et le poussa légèrement en arrière, surprenant le Uchiwa étourdit de ce geste inatendu et à son bras défendant, Naruto attrapa sa main pour dérouler ses bandelettes. Avec un sifflement d'empathie, elle vit la pleine mesure de la blessure et pouvait presque voir le blanc de ses os en évidence.

\- Que t'es-tu fait?

Sasuke cessa de se débattre, légèrement fasciné par la sensation du toucher de sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'ai cogné un mur, concéda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Naruto le regarda, le sourcil arqué.

\- Je... euh... bafouilla Sasuke, non sûr de comment pourrait-il expliquer de manière cohérente sa blessure sous le regard sévère de Naruto le rendant inconfortable.

\- Eh bien... débuta-t-il, C'était involontaire... je réparais une ampoule... puis... j'ai trébuché de mon lit... et j'ai levé une main pour chercher un support, mais je suis tombé par mégarde contre un mur, mentit Sasuke pitoyablement.

Sasuke crut entendre à ce moment comme des échos de toussotements forcés émerger derrière lui, et il n'aurait été surpris de découvrir un Kakashi à l'air espiègle s'il se serait retourné, et ce, ce qu'il aurait fait si Naruto le regardait pas avec de grands yeux bleus désabusés et ne lui demandait pas incrédule;

\- Tu as chercher un coin pour te rattraper avec ton point ?

\- Oui, contra Sasuke en détournant les yeux légèrement.

\- Hmm ! Bien, ne me le dis pas alors.

Elle posa son sac, et saisit une simple tousse de secours, puis après avoir passé du désinfectant, elle enroula un bandage sec et propre autour de la main de Sasuke le faisant gémir de douleur, puis y mit deux fois plus de rouleaux qu'avait mis Sasuke de son côté de sorte à ce que celui-ci recouvrent intégralement ses phalanges. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps et elle laissa aller la main de Sasuke qui demeura en l'air un moment, où il y posa son autre main dessus qu'il baissa sur le côté.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Naruto lui tira langue et s'éloigna de lui.

Pendant tout cet échange, les autres genin avaient pesté Kakashi sensei pour d'autres informations que Naruto et Sasuke avaient complètement manquées bien que ces deux là en revenant prétendirent être attentifs.

Peu de temps après, une femme aigrie arriva en compagnie d'un sinistre petit garçon et d'une jeune fille de seize ans qui aurait paru radieuse si ce n'était qu'elle portait sur son visage un masque de terreur. Ils se présentèrent rapidement au groupe.

Puis...

Le petit garçon accosta le Prince des Glaces des genin comme Kakashi aimait l'appeler..

\- Oh vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa ! Salut, je suis Chuuju !

\- Hn...

\- C'est trop cool que tu vas nous escorter ! J'ai vu le combat de démonstration il y a un ans pour les nouvelles recrues entrant à l'Académie et tu as battu trois autres étudiants sans verser une goûte de sueur, c'était impressionnant ! radota le lugubre petit garçon qui jeta une oeillade à sa soeur avant de se retourner vers Sasuke en souriant.

« Si seulement... » sembla murmurer l'autre fille.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ se demanda Naruto, étudiant l'expression des deux parents attentivement mais incapable d'en analyser la moindre parcelle.

L'affriolant mari au rabais s'embarqua alors dans la discussion en demandant;

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que Maito Gaï-san ne refusera pas de surveiller Tantu-Kun/Chan.

Gaï, bien sûr, accepta, bien qu'il porta une sérieuse face et ne cria pas ses fameuses "flammes de la Jeunesse" ou d'autres lignes de ce genre.

En fait, l'arrivée des trois mornes clients avait recouvert l'atmosphère d'une ambiance non propice à la détente, bien que les seuls qui n'apparaissaient le relever furent Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru même si le dernier des trois aurait dut normalement saisir l'accalmie si ce n'était qu'il dormait déjà dans la carriole.

\- Eh bien, plus tôt nous commencerons, plus tôt nous serons payés ! attesta Kakashi en lançant un de ses clins d'oeil caractéristique. Equipe Dix; Ino-chan devra surveiller la cargaison en retrait du chariot, Shikamaru et Choji-kun au côté de l'étalon, et l'Equipe Sept devra superviser au complet Amaya-chan et Chuuju-kun tandis que moi sera au front de garde avec Shikamaru-kun et Choji-kun et si le couple n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai que l'un de vous mène la charette en compagnie de Gaï-san, ordonna Kakashi à tout le monde.

Il se déplaça devant la caravane et lorsqu'il passa devant ses trois genins, il leur murmura.

\- Gardez un oeil sur Amaya, murmura-t-il étant donné qu'elle était la cliente la plus importante à "conserver".

Tout les membres de l'équipe Sept acquiescèrent et prirent leur rôle respectif.

Tous quittèrent Konoha.


End file.
